The Bits In Between
by Lumendea
Summary: Rose Tyler's life is a grand series of adventures, but her friends and family are often left behind. yet they see and know things that even Rose or the Doctor do not. This story will hold the introspections and missing scenes of the Guardians of the Universe Series.
1. Don't Dream Too Big

The Bits In Between

Chapter One: Don't Dream Too Big

By Lumendea

AN: This story will hold the introspections and missing scenes of the Guardians of the Universe Series. These have been rattling around in my head for a while so I'm finally writing them out and organizing them. There were a lot of ideas that just didn't have a place in the episode based story. Hope you enjoy. There will be multiples of some characters.

Consider this my Christmas special to all of you. This takes place after Daughter of the World in Child of Earth.

…..

Jacqueline Andrea Suzette Tyler née Prentice was a realistic and practical woman. Her parents had raised her to be. Her father Simon had been a factory worker. Nothing fancy, but it paid the bills and her mum helped look after other kids for a little extra money on the side. They'd worked for years until their bodies started to give out. As a little girl her father had cautioned her against dreaming too big, not wanting her heart to be broken too cruelly by the world. He'd dreamed once of going to university and being a doctor, but had lacked the connections to make it happen. That life isn't for us, he'd told her over and over until she understood.

Peter Tyler had been her rebellion against that idea. Pete wasn't realistic at all. His eyes gleamed with hopes, plans and dreams regardless of anything anyone said to him. Her father hadn't been impressed with him, but her pregnancy had sealed the matter for her mother. At the time she'd been half convinced that they'd never work out, but had been grateful he wanted to help support their child. At least he was a good sort and she hoped they'd have stayed together despite the baby. Then he'd been hit by the driver and his dreams had died right along with the few she'd begun to allow herself.

So Jackie had done what she'd been raised to do. She focused on what they needed and tried to keep an eye on Rose around her various jobs. There'd been blokes of course. Some that the practical part of her suggested might make a good step-father for Rose, but mostly they were just there to keep the loneliness at bay. There were occasional fantasies like winning the lottery or finding someone she could love again, but she never hung her hopes on them. Her mum died when Rose was only seven from lung cancer and Jackie banned her father from smoking cigars around Rose.

As time went on being a single mum became harder and harder. Her father had been concerned about Rose, worried that she was too wild for her own good. She was a curious and brave child, always doing what she shouldn't and unwilling to have anyone tell her otherwise. Jackie knew she should have been firmer, but there was too much of Pete in her eyes after she had a little adventure. Then Dad had died and Jackie was left completely alone in raising Rose except for cousin Mo and she wasn't any help at all. Thank God for Bev, she'd needed a good mate.

There'd been the men of course. Some of them she regretted, but she was getting older and was a single mum. She wasn't going to do any better, but she never let them touch Rose. Not ever. Patrick had looked a little too long at her fifteen year old daughter and gotten the boot despite how much help he gave her financially. Things had been harder for awhile after that, but she knew her first job.

In all those years Rose never stopped being curious. When one of her blokes came to fix the dryer when she was nine Rose lingered in the doorway to watch the various parts be exposed. She enjoyed watching bits of education programs whenever Jackie or her hair clients didn't insist on their shows and always saw a little too much of what was going on around the estate. Jackie didn't mind having a clever girl, but wished it was more focused. Then when Rose was eleven there was the series of disappearances. It was her little girl who led all the others out, a real hero and she'd done her best to protect Rose in the aftermath.

But it changed something in Rose. The general curiosity that she'd always had became focused on science. She wanted to understand how it all worked and Jackie quickly was at a loss about Rose's books and homework. Her daughter took on more babysitting jobs, always giving her half of what she earned to help out, and poured the rest into books. Not makeup or clothes like other girls, but used textbooks and the occasional art supplies. Jackie was proud of course. She'd raised a responsible girl who didn't ask for anything expensive and the little bit extra Rose gave her made everything a little easier. She even made a point of saving up some of the money to get Rose a nice set of oil paints which she only regretted a little when they stank up the whole estate.

Then Rose won that contest to see the Mona Lisa. It had turned into another weird day and that Museum man Harding had tried to buy Rose's painting. Jackie had agreed, but Rose had refused and glared at him until he left. She'd been less happy with Rose then and they'd had a tiff over it, but in the end Jackie gave in. As stubborn as she was, a part of her already knew that Rose would be much worse and for some reason that painting mattered. She'd allowed herself to hope that it might led to something: more awards with money or maybe some sort of special school. Rose only ever entered one other piece which did win first prize and got 500 quid which replaced the microwave and their winter coats. Jackie knew she'd only done it for her.

Rose took on a real part time job, this time with computers. She helped a few people around the estate, but Jackie was always quick to point out they should pay her at least a little. It hadn't made her popular, but her parties always helped soothe the ruffled feathers. She wasn't sorry, Rose was proving that she could actually move up in the world and not just by marriage.

Horath Academy hadn't been a dream come true exactly, but it had been the sort of hope that flickered across her mind on rare occasions. She was worried about letting Rose go, but all that talk about Cambridge or some other really good school was suddenly looking possible. Rose spent a summer in a special art program, but came home quiet and tired. Looking back she should have asked more questions, but she'd been working and had honestly given up trying to understand half the things her daughter now knew and chattered on about.

It went sideways in the end with a fire at the school making the place close. Part of her was grateful to have Rose home. It had been too quiet without her and Mike had been a terrible mistake to make during that period. At least Rose never knew about that trip to the hospital after Bev found her. Rose was home and working on her exams, still shooting for Cambridge and Jackie held her tongue.

She'd had to bite back warnings to Rose about getting her hopes up. They may talk about accepting students with good marks to places like Cambridge, but that didn't mean they'd really take an estate girl. Then the letter came and her Rose was accepted for a special concurrent program. They'd wanted her that badly, her girl. Her father's words hadn't been necessary, but they still echoed in her mind.

What she'd always known and what her father had told her just didn't seem to apply to her Rose. There was too much of Pete in her. She was clever, bright and charismatic with everyone she met just adoring her. It was hard seeing Pete so much in Rose. He was dead and buried before Rose could even remember and yet Rose was more him than her. Sometimes that hurt, sometimes it felt like a rejection or being haunted, but she never let Rose know that. She might not have been the best mum in the world, but she made sure Rose knew that she loved her.

In truth it was a surprise when Rose was accepted to Cambridge even if a tiny part of her resented it a little. What was a real shock was the money that Wallace had left Rose, Sharon and Shireen. His will said he'd been impressed by them, but she'd wondered if they'd been something else that she'd missed. There always was with Rose, this odd sense that she only knew half of the story.

Then Rose went off to university after buying her a bloody house in London. There were solicitors and a monthly allowance for everything she needed. Her daughter moved out to a flat of her own and Jackie invited old Battle Axe Rita-Anne to live with her to escape the quiet. She was proud, but sad at the same time. She thought she could at least help by keeping an eye on Rose's accounts and making sure that the solicitors were honest, but that just added to the questions.

It didn't add up. She knew money thank you very much. For years she'd been barely making it by while raising Rose on her own and there was extra money. Large deposits of a few thousand pounds every once and while that she couldn't explain. There were so many theories that rang through her head when she couldn't find out where the money came from. Rose was at Cambridge and didn't seem to be working part time anymore. Her daughter bought her a house and there was an allowance for money. She didn't need the part time job at Gita's but it let her feel like she was still useful. Not even forty yet and already being cared for by her baby girl.

Still she hated her suspicions about where Rose was getting the money. Even she to her shame had considered prostitution once. She knew others at the estate who'd done it to put food on the table or keep their flat. It'd been really cold that winter and Rose had been wearing her coat inside and eating nothing but beans on toast for two weeks. Thankfully Dad had given them his cigar money before it went that far, but she'd thought about it.

Rose's success sometimes made her feel like an utter failure. She didn't see herself anywhere in the story, not really. Rose's drive came from Pete and her interest in science came from somewhere else. Her independence thanks to the money came from some man that Jackie had only spoken with once and had doubts about. Jackie worried about the secrets. What kind of mother would she have been if she didn't? She wondered if there was bloke that Rose was ashamed to have her meet. Some posh fit lad from an estate and heir to a title that had snatched up her little girl. What if Rose actually believed he'd make someone like her a lady and was keeping some distance between them?

Then Rose's accent changed. It wasn't slow or gradual. Rose visited with a cockney accent and then came back with a strange blend of RP and cockney that made her sound like one of those upper middle class kids she sometimes heard at the shopping centers. Even that part of herself that she could see in Rose was gone. Gita laughed it off, saying that Rose was just absorbing the accent at Cambridge, but it still stung. Rose's style changed from her more casual jeans and t-shirts to jeans with fitted blouses or vests. It was subtle and she felt like she was the only one seeing any of it. Thankfully the t-shirts did still appear from time to time.

Aliens had been the last thing she'd ever considered. It didn't fit her realistic world view. She lived in the early 21st century London, not some bad science fiction show, but it explained everything. All the changes, the money, the confidence and why she looked up at the stars like she did. It explained everything and she felt more stupid than ever. Somehow in all of those years she'd managed to miss the most important thing to ever happen to her daughter. What sort of mother was she?

Then children had started chanting those terrifying words and everything had gone crazy. UNIT had all but locked her up with Rose's friends and no one had any word for her. Just as quickly she'd been returned home, warned that men would be keeping an eye on the place and Rose had come home a few hours later. Jackie hadn't even known she was there while watching the Prime Minister's speech.

Rose had smiled at the message. She'd looked beautiful, her brown eyes almost glowing with flecks of gold catching the light and small injuries highlighting the battle won. Jackie had never been much for adventure stories, but she figured her daughter was a hero straight out of one then. The Prime Minister talked about dismissing children because of where they came from and acknowledged that a debt was owed to one of the children that some would have handed over. Pride surged in her chest. Maybe she hadn't helped Rose become this person, but at least she'd never told her the words of her father had told her.


	2. The Contract

The Bits In Between

Chapter Two: The Contract

By Lumendea

AN: The story takes place between Defender of Earth and the Companion Connection. Thank you so much for the great response to the first chapter. As I said there will be a mix of missing scenes and other character POVs with a lot of variety coming your way.

…..

The meeting room had dull off-white walls and a rather ugly metalwork piece of the UNIT symbol on the wall behind the main chair at the long wooden table. General Lethbridge-Stewart cut an impressive figure beneath the symbol as he watched the others take their seats. Opposite him was a collection of computer screens showing faces from around the world. He caught the eye of Colonel Benton as the younger man took the seat on his right.

General Lethbridge-Stewart wondered how long it would be until Benton received another promotion. It was overdue, to be honest. The man had been there almost as long as he had, steadfast through it all. Still, if the rumours he was hearing out of Geneva were true it wouldn't be long until Benton became the latest Brigadier. Maybe they'd all stop calling him that. He was a full General now and a Knight of the Realm. It was probably the Doctor's fault.

A few other UNIT UK officers joined him at the table. They nodded to him, slipping into quiet respect. One sent a dark look towards Benton, but honestly, the Colonel was his most trusted officer now. Lethbridge-Stewart almost chuckled at what he would have thought of that twenty years ago. Soon they had a full table facing the screens. All of them looked uncomfortable but were doing their best to keep it under wraps before the representatives.

"Well," a stuffy looking man from Germany huffed. "We're all here so let's get on with it."

"Indeed," the French delegate agreed. "First point of discussion-"

"Only point of discussion," the British representative cut in. He was looking rather pleased not that he could really take any credit. Lethbridge-Stewart decided at once that he didn't like the man.

"Yes," the French delegate said. There was a sharpness to their voice, a hint of distaste that he didn't like at all. "Rose Tyler. UNIT number D547. She carries the special designation denoting a person of interest to the Doctor."

General Lethbridge-Stewart almost rolled his eyes. He was getting far too old for all this prancing around the point. They all knew that this meeting was because of Tyler so why bothering pretending otherwise.

"Birthdate 27th April 1986 and current age eighteen years old." The British representative looked down at his notes spread across the table with a slight frown. "Mother Jacqueline Tyler née Prentice and Father Peter Tyler. Father deceased and Mother formerly on the dole. Rose Tyler herself was recently left a large sum of money and purchased a house in Ealing. Tyler is due to begin this term at Cambridge University on a rare concurrent degree: computer science and physics. Did very well on her A-Levels and was in general well-liked by all of her teachers. She worked a part-time job as a computer tech, mostly under the table. By all accounts, a clever girl, but has trouble with authority."

General Lethbridge-Stewart almost snorted at that and heard Benton chuckle under his breath. He remembered too well Rose Tyler rounding on him and proceeding to lecture him. You could have heard a pin drop in the room afterwards. If he hadn't been so horrified at her behaviour he might have been impressed or amused. The Doctor had always liked the ones with fire in their hearts. He couldn't fault his friend on that he supposed. It took a spine to cope with the things they saw on Earth and it was probably even worse in the TARDIS

"Let's get to the point shall we," someone sighed from the screens. "The girl attracts trouble and always seems to stumble into it."

"Well Horath Academy was our own fault," General Lethbridge-Stewart pointed out calmly. The very name of the place was bitter on his tongue and he felt another burst of anger. It should never have happened. "And we called her for the most recent incident with the Durmino Empire."

"It can't be denied that the girl has… potential," the British representative remarked. "She lacks the degrees necessary to join either the science or medical divisions and isn't enlisted, but surely everyone here can see the value in bringing Rose Tyler's abilities into UNIT."

"But to what extent and in what capacity?" It was another representative who asked the question. "As you said she doesn't fit in with either the science department or the military side of the operations."

"Perhaps it is time to consider a third avenue," the US representative offered. "Section 13 here in the US has a civilian head now. Matthews began as a diplomatic consultant and linguistic expert there."

"You're suggesting bringing Tyler in a civilian?" There was a beat and the German representative nodded. "It could work, only sending her in on a major crisis. Might even encourage the Doctor to return more regularly."

General Lethbridge-Stewart heard Benton mutter something under his breath but didn't react himself. The rumours were already becoming irritating. He was fairly certain that the Doctor hadn't fathered any human children during his time on Earth. Neither Peter nor Jackie Tyler reminded him of the Doctor at all. Rose Tyler was not the Doctor's granddaughter; no she was merely a future companion.

"That could be done," the US representative said. "UNIT has had contract relationships with outside parties in the past and her special status already puts her in a small group allowed greater access."

"I'll take a look at the proposed contract myself first," General Lethbridge-Stewart heard himself say sharply drawing attention back to himself. He owed the Doctor and the girl that much as least. It wouldn't do for anyone to try and slip something in under Rose's nose. "And you'll need to limit it to her university years. She won't agree to anything beyond that."

"Then she is going to travel with the Doctor?"

"I think it likely though I do not believe there is any agreement to that effect yet," he answered. "The Doctor did intervene himself to make sure that Tyler was left in peace during her A-Levels. Given that and other signs, I think it likely that Tyler will travel with him in the future."

It made the most sense. The Doctor didn't usually companion shop as it were, but he seemed to have decided Rose Tyler was worth some interest. There were noises of agreement and a few questions that no one had the answer for. The conversation quickly turned into a debate over the guidelines of the contract and the term limits.

Turning his head slightly, General Lethbridge-Stewart shared a look with Benton. The Colonel was just holding back an amused smile. He'd have trouble not being amused by Tyler's antics if this whole thing went through. Then again if that promotion did come down the line then she'd likely be Benton's problem, not his. That might be a problem, Benton was easily impressed and amused by the Doctor's companions.

General Lethbridge-Stewart almost chuckled at that even as a small voice at the back of his mind pointed out that if needed he'd probably be among the first to step in. Oh well, they'd just have to see how it all played out. Rose Tyler as an agent of UNIT; it would be interesting if nothing else.


	3. John Benton

The Bits in Between

Chapter Three: John Benton

By Lumendea

AN: Takes place during Child of Earth.

…..

His reflection still looks odd to him whenever he is in uniform. The style and colour have changed of course, but he knows what the insignias mean. Brigadier is his rank now, but whenever he hears it he thinks of his own commanding officer. In the early days of UNIT it was a dangerous job with death stalking them no matter what the Doctor did. It had been Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart's courage and sheer willpower that kept them fighting. He was sure that even the Doctor would agree with that one.

But he does his job. He focuses on keeping the men safe when he can and the Earth safer when he can't. They all seem to think he's a good commanding officer though he is definitely a bit looser than Lethbridge-Stewart was. The old boy back then would never have made bets with the men, but times change and he has to lead his way. It's a bit strange being friends with Alistair, but they are and while he doesn't have the Doctor he has Doctor Taylor and Kate.

Rose is always a source of amusement and irritation for him. The moment he met her he'd known that she'd get him into trouble. A bit too clever with a brilliant smile. She got her way with that smile more than he thought she realised. Good thing she hadn't figured that out yet or else he'd never be able to keep the men in line. Private Smith as smart and solid as he was had some bad habits when it came to Tyler. But her heart lay elsewhere. He knew it. Instinct, observation or just wishful thinking, he'd known that Rose Tyler was the girl for the Doctor.

Once he won the money others asked him how he knew. There'd been rumours for years about Rose Tyler and the Doctor that had originally started with the theory that she was some sort of relative. Benton never bought that one. He'd known the Doctor when he was living on Earth and he'd never imagined the alien in anything like a romantic relationship. Beyond that had he ever fathered a child then Benton was sure that he wasn't the sort to just leave behind a baby without any protection. If nothing else Benton was sure he would have confided in the Brigadier. No that wasn't it.

Maybe she was important. Benton agreed with that one, but it wasn't quite enough. Rose Tyler was a bright girl with a winning smile and an ability to charm that she was a bit blind to. His first time meeting her he was certain that she was going to shake things up a bit. She'd just helped save the world- no the universe and stood up to a being that their ancestors had held as a god. He was impressed and that wasn't the easiest feat.

As crazy as it was to others he'd felt that romance was the answer once he'd started thinking about it. Course he didn't start that train of thought until Rose was nineteen, but he'd noticed that she was beautiful, clever and stubborn. It was the stubborness that did it actually. She'd already lectured Lethbridge-Stewart without batting an eyelash. He'd known enough of the Doctor's companions to know that he liked stubborn and intelligence. He liked those that didn't back down and weren't afraid to ask questions and Rose was the best or worst of them all depending on how you looked at it.

Then Rose's wedding had come up and he'd been so worried. Something had just felt wrong. There was no evidence for it, no logical reason to think so, but sometimes he was a man of instinct. He'd been right, Rose had saved herself and then with the help of the TARDIS and then snogged the Doctor in front of all of them. Surprise had definitely been one of his reactions, but pleasure and smugness were there too. The Doctor deserved someone and Rose deserved the stars.

He believed in the Doctor, trusted him and had risked his career in the past for him. Never regretted it and he had no doubt that action was part of why Lethbridge-Stewart had recommended him for an officer's commission when they were called back to duty. Still, he liked Rose a lot and she was human. One of the best their planet had to offer and if the Doctor was going to take her away from them then he was going to make sure that his old friend understood a few things first.


	4. Love

The Bits in Between

Chapter Four: Love

By Lumendea

AN: Set during Child of Earth.

…..

Love was an odd thing and it was difficult for Rose Tyler to pin down. As a girl, she'd never had the benefit of an example of a healthy relationship to learn from. Her father had died when she was just a baby and while her mother still carried a torch for him it hadn't kept the loneliness away. Jackie had a string of boyfriends that varied widely with more than a few tending towards abusive or at least using.

Some of her mum's boyfriends had been decent and talked her like a real person. Alan had taught her some knots and told her a bit about his life as a sailor, but he was gone within a couple months. Patrick had been a mechanic that her mum seduced and hadn't reacted well to learning about her. Neal had been sweet to her, but looking back maybe a bit too much which might explain why he was given the boot. Edward had been a good sort, but fairly dull. There were others that Rose had long since forgotten. Many were only at the flat once or twice before vanishing and some like Jim and Tom that she feared she might punch out if she ever saw again.

The point is that Rose hadn't really been prepared for the Doctor. She'd dated a bit once she was fifteen if you could call hanging out with a group of friends dating. They'd been boring and uninterested in art or science like her for the most part. It had been expected that she date so Rose dated and kept the hormones in check before she made a mistake that could ruin everything. It had been practical and a bit dull, but safe. She wouldn't end up like other girls on the estates or like her poor mum who needed someone else to make her happy. All those years of watching her mother's men had made her a bit shy towards the whole thing. And Rose knew that she could do more in life than that.

Then the Doctor had stolen her first kiss and sent her young heart fluttering. To be honest it hadn't been at all fair. He had been someone she respected for saving others and someone she honestly liked and found interesting. Then he changed the rules and pulled the rug out from under her. Not fair at all, but her hormones hadn't cared.

She'd had a weakness for him after that. There'd been nothing smart about sleeping with a future incarnation of him, but she had. The hormones had finally won, but she'd comforted herself with a knowledge that he really honestly loved her. Still, she hadn't really understood that. She cared about him, showed him kindness and tried to support him as someone who had affection for him. Seeing the Doctor and knowing how devastated he was at her future absence was humbling, exciting and terrifying. He was the Doctor and yet she had so much power over him. It had frightened her, but she'd tried to face it bravely. Even if she didn't fully understand it.

After that, it had been a rather strange thing. It became less frightening to have him visit; more comfortable and reassuring. They talked, joked and kissed more freely and he was careful with her, never pressuring her. Hormones eventually won again, but she felt safe in the arms of the Doctor. There had been moments of guilt whenever he whispered that he loved her and she couldn't say the same, but they kept going. He needed her and Rose could feel herself slipping into something much deeper with him.

Respect had never really been part of her mum's relationships and half the time Rose didn't think her mum actually liked the men she dated. But she knew that the Doctor respected her. That he liked her as a person, as a clever woman with strong morals and a willingness to stand up against even the worst things. Respect hadn't been something she was too familiar with then and she'd liked it.

Love had come before she was really aware of it. She'd know in the back of her head that she would love him. Rose knew herself well enough to know that no matter how amazing the bloke she'd never settle for less than love. Then he'd been reported dead and she'd felt like her one heart had been ripped out. There'd been terror at the thought of him not being there anymore even if it was in the distant future. She loved him. It had snuck up on her around their talks, flirting, dates and moments of comradery. Thankfully he hadn't really been dead.

Then she'd told him for the first time in her timeline. It had been a relief and she'd almost cried at the feeling of knowing that she was looking at the man she loved and who loved her. He'd kissed her, held her and Rose knew that she was never letting go. Not of this, not of something that could survive so much. Her mum and the other companions could tease her and urge her to date humans all they wanted, but this was something that time and space couldn't pull apart. They were tougher than that.

Sharon and Shireen sometimes joke that she isn't qualified when it comes to human romantic relationships. In some ways, Rose thinks they're right. She's kissed a total of four men: the Doctor, the Silver Lord, Jack and Gavin who in truth had kissed her. She'd never had a third date with any of the boys she saw in secondary so yeah maybe she doesn't understand what a breakup is like. She doesn't understand using the internet to stalk your ex, watching them love someone else or crying to her friends when things go bad, but she does understand what a good relationship should look like now. She understands respect, affection and boundaries. She understands building trust and standing by each other.

When she worries about their boyfriends she tells Sharon and Shireen. While they may make jokes they do listen to her concerns and usually follow her advice because while she may not know what a human relationship is like she is an expert on the forever kind of love. Rose knows what love really looks like.

She didn't as a child or a teenager, but Rose is confident that she knows the most important stuff. The sacrifice, the comfortable silence, the holding their hand so they know you're there. Respecting them even as you acknowledge that they aren't perfect, caring about them as a friend and trusting them not to hurt you. She knows it is crazy to date a later incarnation of the man you love and be okay with the knowledge that someday he'll go back to a younger version of you, but Rose is just grateful to know that he'll have her to support him on the bad days. It may not be a normal human relationship with different species, a huge age gap, different cultures and time travel but it is a healthy relationship. And it is love which doesn't just belong to humans.

Still, Rose knew she didn't fully understand love yet. She didn't think she needed to. What she needed was the love, affection and respect that this one amazing being in return for hers. She'd been happy to give up having a house and kids if it meant being with him and as much as she adored Astra and Alistair the knowledge that someday they'd have kids scared her. But together they could face it. They would face hundreds of challenges together and at the end of it all, they would walk away together. She had faith in that.

Now she was counting down the days until she would leave Earth with the Doctor in his ninth body when she thought he loved her. His future selves said that he already loved her, but Rose knew it wasn't the safe sort of love yet. This was the fragile kind of love she'd first felt. The sort that wasn't in your bones yet, wasn't a permanent part of who you were. He wasn't ready for that yet. It was in his eyes, creeping up on him like it had her. They were now reversed. She loved him even though he was harsher and sadder in this body. But she would be patient with him like he had been and would be with her. She had promised him that. Because love was patient. And love was a promise. That much she understood.


	5. The Fate of the Wedding Dress

The Bits in Between

Chapter Five: The Fate of the Wedding Dress

By Lumendea

AN: Takes place after The Wedding of Rose Tyler, the final episode of Time and the Trickster.

…..

It was a Friday night when the phone rang in Rose's university flat. A half-finished paper was up on the screen of her laptop, but boredom was setting in. Grabbing her mobile, Rose answered it without even looking away from her computer screen.

"Hello."

"Hey Rose," Sharon's voice greeted. She sounded a bit nervous and Rose instantly straightened up, alert and ready for anything. "Quick question, you don't have any actual desire to hold onto the wedding dress do you?"

"What?" Rose hissed. Her whole body tensing at the mere memory. The face of Richard Beckett aka the Silver Lord flashed in front of her eyes and her stomach turned over. "No! Of course not!"

"Oh good!" Sharon giggled happily, almost "Then you won't mind if Shireen and I destroy it?"

"Destroy it?" Rose repeated dumbly.

"Yeah, we took it after you and the Doctor ran off before Jackie could try to preserve it or something. It is really beautiful and suited you and all, but we were hoping that we could ritually slice it apart."

"Ritually…" Rose trailed off for a moment and then began to laugh. "Are you serious?"

"Honey we spent four hellish months aware that you were under the mental control of a monster with very little we could do about it." Sharon's voice echoed with lingering anger and frustration. Rose felt a jolt of guilt. "You've already destroyed the ring so we need the dress to take our frustrations out on." Sharon paused for a moment. "Shireen insisted that we ask you first."

"Have at it then!" Rose cheered before she stopped. "No wait, don't. Not yet!"

"But why?" Sharon demanded, her voice shifting into a whine. Rose could almost see the way that Sharon's nose curled when she was unhappy.

"Because I will be at your place in an hour," Rose promised. She was already jumping to her feet and grabbing her boots. Rose half hoped across the room, holding the phone to her shoulder as she pulled the boots on. "We will open some wine, shred that thing and then burn the scraps!"

"Not sure where we'll do this bonfire, but I love how you think!" Sharon agreed and Rose could hear the smile. "Call us when you get close and we'll order pizza."

"You two really are the best friends this girl could ever have," Rose said.

She grabbed her jacket and bag with a wide grin. Honestly, she was probably about to break more than a few speed limits. Rose paused as she locked her doors and inwards conceded that she was probably going to get drunk too. She didn't let that happen often, but hopefully, the universe wouldn't surprise her with an alien invasion mid-hangover. It better not.


	6. Jealous

The Bits in Between

Chapter Six: Jealous

By Lumendea

AN: This takes place during The Tyler Factor while Rose is dating the Tenth Doctor and at university. A little something for the Tenth Doctor as we haven't seen him for awhile.

…..

Rose's apartment building was a very nice one. Honestly, the place was much fancier than the Powell Estates had been and there was a part of her that still struggled to believe she actually lived there. It even had a covered carpark that she greatly appreciated. Rose pulled her motorcycle into her spot and turned it off before pulling off her helmet. Sitting on her bike for a moment, Rose reached up and loosed her long blonde hair from the messy bun it had been in.

She stowed her helmet and thought she heard someone near the doorway into the building. However, when she glanced over there was no one. With practised movements, Rose pulled off her gloves and stashed them and the helmet in the back case of the bike. She paused in the entry of the building long enough to check her mailbox, but there was only a postcard from Jo. Rose flipped it over with a smile, glancing through the short message from Arizona in the United States.

Taking the stairs up to her floor, Rose once again thought she caught sight of someone peering out at her, but when she looked there was no one there. The building was largely quiet in the calm Friday afternoon. Most people were still at work or classes. She pulled out her key to unlock her front door when a door three down from hers opened.

"Rose," a soft voice called.

Rose didn't know her neighbours well, but she familiar with the tall figure that stepped out into the hallway. Patrick was a chemistry major and a year older than her with dark hair and kind green eyes. He always said hello to her when they passed each other. Today, however, he was holding flowers, a collection of red, yellow and pink blossoms. Rose's eyes widened slightly and nervousness flooded her system. It was too late to run.

"Hello Patrick," Rose said. Despite her nervousness, she gave him a warm smile. "How are you?"

"I'm doing well," Patrick said. He came to a stop in front of Rose and with a nervous smile extended the flowers to her. "Here… these are for you."

Automatically Rose reach out and took the flowers. They were lovely and she brought them up to smell without thinking about it. A sweet floral scent filled her senses. "Thank you, that's very sweet Patrick."

"Uh look Rose I know we've never spoken that much, but I like you a lot." Patrick struggled not to fidget and gave her another gentle smile. "Can I take you out for lunch? Or dinner? Maybe see a movie?"

For a moment Rose's brain stopped working. She tried to remember how this was supposed to go. "Patrick that is very sweet and flattering," Rose said. She gave him a slightly sympathetic day. "You've made my day, but I have a boyfriend."

Patrick looked stunned. "Oh… I'm sorry. I've never seen you with anyone…"

"He's a doctor and works overseas," Rose explained quickly. "When he's in England we tend to stay in. I'm sorry to disappoint you."

"I see, well uh thank you." Patrick stepped back and Rose grimaced on his behalf. "Have a good day."

"You too," Rose said.

Patrick all but ran away, vanishing back into his apartment. Rose looked down at the flowers in her hand. She wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with them now. Going over to Patrick's to return them seemed too awkward and they were fresh so she didn't want to throw them away. She unlocked the door and stepped into her flat. Rose went into the kitchen and found a small water pitcher that would suit. Filling it with water, she gently put the flowers into the water and let them spread out. The splash of colour was nice against the plain white of her kitchen. With a small smile, Rose smelled them again and then returned to her regular evening.

The sound of the TARDIS three hours and two homework assignments later made Rose look up from her desk and grin. She jumped up and grabbed a few books from the shelf to weigh down the papers scattered about. The TARDIS materialised with the familiar grinding sound and Rose inched closer to it. The door opened and her brown-eyed Doctor stepped out with a wide smile. Rose launched herself into his arms, humming happily when his arms came up around her.

"Missed you," Rose whispered.

"Missed you," the Doctor replied.

Rose loosened her grip on the Doctor just enough to turn her head towards him. He was smiling down at her, but then he stopped. His eyes were on the flowers sitting on the counter. Rose frowned as the Doctor froze, but then he forced a smile.

"Jackie send you flowers?"

"Uh no," Rose said. Then she chuckled at little. "Funny when you think about it given she works in a flower shop."

"Sharon and Shireen?"

"No, one of my neighbours gave them to me," Rose said. She leaned up and kissed his jaw. "Doesn't matter. I haven't seen you in two weeks."

"A neighbour?"

"Seriously?" Rose gaped at him. "Patrick was just being sweet. I told him I have a boyfriend." The Doctor shifted and looked towards the door, an unfamiliar look on his face. He looked lost. "Doctor!" Dragging him closer, she looked up into his brown eyes and smiled. She brought up her hands and cup his face before he could move away. "You have no reason to be jealous."

"You kept the flowers," the Doctor said. He swallowed and shifted uneasily. "I don't get you flowers."

"Probably for the best. Might be hard to explain alien blossoms," Rose said. "They were pretty. That's all and I didn't want to be any harsher than I had already been."

"There are things that I can't give you," the Doctor said.

Ah, Rose thought. There it was. The real reason for the strange reaction. She smiled warmly at him, meeting his eyes.

"Maybe, but I'm still happiest with you."

"Well I do have the TARDIS," the Doctor agreed. His tone was dismissive, but Rose still saw something in his eyes that she didn't like.

"Doctor it isn't about the TARDIS or the travelling or the excitement." She caught his chin again and met his gaze. "I love you and you love me. Doctor the way you look at me…" Rose could barely breathe as the warmth in his eyes threatened to overwhelm her. "Poets write about that look, people search their whole lives for someone who will look at them at that. When you look at me like that… I feel… it's like I'm the most beautiful person ever. It's like I'm the most fascinating, special and… I don't even know what else. When I'm with you I'm happy, I feel safe and fulfilled. Even if you didn't have the TARDIS, weren't an alien or everything else I'd still love you and be with you."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah," Rose promised. Then before he could get any other daft idea, she leaned forward to kiss him. "So you don't have to be jealous."


	7. He Loved Her

The Bits in Between

Chapter Seven: He Loved Her

By Lumendea

AN: This follows Mickey's point of view through Child of Earth.

…..

It seemed that there had never been a time when Rose Tyler hadn't been a part of his life. Sure he was a few years older and Mickey knew that there must have been a few Roseless years in his life, but it seemed impossible. One of his earliest really clear memories was of the little baby Rose smiling up at him with wide bright eyes. Even as a little boy he'd had to admit that she was cute. A little bit of blonde hair and a toothless smile, but pretty cute.

Something about Rose always had his attention. He wasn't supposed to be worrying about a girl younger than him no matter if she lived in the council housing by his Gran's house. Yet Rose was always exploring everything and watching the world with so much wonder he couldn't help but notice her. Rose was always the first to offer someone a hug when they were upset even when she was only four years old. Jackie was worried about her being kidnapped with her utter lack of stranger danger understanding. He'd kept an eye out for the little bundle of curiosity and compassion.

In truth, he should have seen her as a little sister or something. With the age difference and him seeing her grow up that should have been the case, but it wasn't. When he first started noticing girls he wasn't happy with himself when he wondered what Rose would look like when she was a bit older. His first girlfriend Mandy hadn't been impressed with how much he kept an eye on Rose no matter his insistence that he was just looking out for her. It was weird, but he knew that Rose was special. He likes to think he knew before anyone else. So yeah, he looked after her.

Rose, as it turned out, didn't need a lot of looking out for. He'd been worried when kids started disappearing and wanted to keep Rose close. She'd been a bit withdrawn after Shireen vanished, but nothing too weird. Then he was… gone. He couldn't really remember it, but then he'd been back in some sort of underground bunker and Rose had been overhead on a catwalk. There'd been soldiers and questions, but only Rose ever seemed to know what had really happened.

Everything changed after that. Others were slower to notice it, but the spark in Rose's eyes had bloomed into a star. The little concern she'd once had for what people thought of her was gone and she didn't even pretend with the other girls her age. Rose could be seen walking across the estate with her nose in a book, found doing her homework on one of the outdoor tables in the streetlight because the electricity bill was too much and she never seemed to mind. Rose did most of the babysitting because all the adults agreed she was the most responsible. Mickey wasn't sure what to make of it. Rose had always been smart, they all knew that, but something had slotted into place in Rose Tyler. She walked with confidence, her head held high and a soft smile for anyone that needed it.

Mickey sort of loved her then.

It just got worse as time went on. Rose kept growing and becoming prettier and prettier with each passing year. Other boys noticed, some of the same ones that would tease her for being a bookworm. Mickey didn't like them suddenly changing their tune on Rose, especially not with some of the things he'd overheard them say about Jackie. He didn't need to worry, Rose ignored them for the most part. She only went out on dates when Jackie all but made her. Mickey hated it but was reassured that Rose wasn't going to get herself into trouble. No, Rose Tyler was at the top of the class and going on to a bright future. He just wasn't sure how he fit in with that. There were many times he thought about asking her out himself, but he never mustered up the courage.

Mickey was pretty sure he loved her then.

Then he found out the secret. There were aliens and Rose was mixed up with them. Shireen and Sharon had been one step from panic and he hadn't been much better. He was just a mechanic, but Rose was in trouble so he drove them to Rose's school. There was an alien, a proper alien and a ship with kids being held, prisoner. They'd freed Rose and despite what had just happened she took off to stop the alien. And she had and in the aftermath, he'd been offered a position at UNIT.

At first, he'd felt adrift. People there knew so much more about aliens than him. Others just wanted to hear about Rose. She apparently had a bit of a reputation. It just kept growing and he was proud of her. They had lunch together sometimes, but it was never dates. Mickey kept trying to muster up the courage to ask her out. He talked himself out of it, decided it was better to wait until she was eighteen. Things became easier with each month and he made friends at UNIT, gained some respect and some confidence, but he never stopped caring about Rose.

Mickey knew that he loved her.

Then Rose was eighteen and the hero of UNIT. Everyone was cheering her on and even the legendary General Lethbridge-Stewart had suffered a Tyler scolding. Mickey went out a limb before she left for Cambridge, but she had said no. He was her brother and while it stung, Mickey didn't completely give up hope. Rose Tyler was a girl worth carrying a torch for, as long as he didn't admit out loud how long he'd been carrying it. Sadly she admitted to him only a month into school that she had someone. Rose said it was complicated, but something in her voice was like a knife in his heart. Still, he didn't want to completely give up hope. He knew the truth about her and her work, would anyone else understand?

Except there were rumours about UNIT. Contrary to what people thought, he hadn't started them. Why would he want to spread rumours that the woman he loved was with someone else? Each year they got a little louder and worse. Mickey watched Rose and went over all their conversations. He became more and more convinced that she had someone, even if Jackie didn't know it. Rose had even all but admitted it to him once. He'd been hurt at Becket Enterprises and the Doctor had apparently come to help save him, but after Rose called him. Mickey had pushed away the suspicions. But he knew Rose well enough that something settled in his gut. Some part of him went ahead and accepted the truth then.

Rose got engaged to a guy that sort of crept Mickey out. Something in his head rebelled at her getting married to Richard and he didn't think it was just his feeling. Brigadier Benton seemed worried and even distressed though the lads just laughed it was because he was going to lose money on the bets. No, Mickey knew what Benton believed and he understood why. Mickey couldn't laugh it off any more than Benton could. Shireen and Sharon were shaken up, but wouldn't tell him anything and Rose herself seemed… somehow less. Her smiles were a little vacant and her eyes were distant and not the gazing into the stars he knew so well. On the surface, she seemed happy and Mickey understood for the first time what trying to keep Rose Tyler for himself on Earth would do to her.

Mickey knew he was scared for the woman he loved.

She was the Doctor's. Rose had been saved from a trap marriage, but it confirmed all the rumours and wild speculation. Rose the Doctor really were a thing! Benton collected his winning and Mickey kept silent about the whole thing. The Doctor. He knew the name, all the people at UNIT did. He knew the stories and the praise that the officers gave even when he wasn't around. To Mickey though he wasn't a great hero or an ally. No, the Doctor was the one who was going to take Rose away. He wanted to be angry, wanted to hate the Doctor, but all there was sad resignation. Rose had never given him false hope, he'd only given that to himself.

Time helped. The pain slowly dulled. He saw other girls, but they just fell short. Mickey knew how amazing a person could be and wanted someone like that. It wasn't fair to compare them all to Rose, but he couldn't help it. If he couldn't be with her then he at least wanted someone smart, compassionate and unrelenting. Rose just kept on living her life, saving the world and enchanting almost everyone who met her. He still loved her but found it easier to smile for her. Mickey knew that she loved him in her own way. Between her mum and his gran, they had a little family and he was grateful for it.

Still, Mickey wished that he'd been braver when they were young. Mickey knew that he wouldn't have been able to hold onto Rose, no she was too much like starlight to ever be held in one place, but it would have been nice to be with her even if only for a little while. Still, this was what she wanted, this was what would make her happy. He didn't have to like it, but he was one of her oldest mates he loved her enough to want her to be happy.

Mickey knew that he loved her, but she didn't love him like he loved her. All he could do was let the feeling fade and hope that someday he found someone he could love even more.


	8. Recognized

The Bits in Between

Chapter Eight: Recognized

By Lumendea

AN: This takes place during the Earth years so The Companion Connection to Child of Earth.

…..

It wasn't a large chippy. In truth, it was even smaller than her Mum's old flat at the Powell Estate, but it had a few tables and a long counter. They didn't have much on the menu, but Rose had to admit as she tasted the first of the golden chips that they did what they did well.

"These chips are gorgeous," Rose said. She was pleasantly surprised and Shireen grinned at her across the table. Sharon rolled her eyes a bit as Rose sighed happily.

"You and your chips," Sharon muttered. None the less she was eating some herself.

"Everyone has a vice," Rose replied dismissively. She picked up another of the golden beauties and smiled. "Chips are mine."

Someone moved past their table, a man a bit older than them with some thick stubble and carrying a backpack. He glanced their way only to stop short. Then he tilted his head and Rose frowned as he looked right at her. While not alarmed, Rose leaned back a little as the brown eyes widened comically.

"Hey wow," the man gaped at her. "It's you, wow that's… I thought the video was older than that, but it's you!" Without waiting for Rose to say anything he grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up. "So how did you get the video onto all those DVDs? What does it mean?"

"I'm sorry?" Rose said slowly. "Uh, what are you talking about?"

"The don't blink video," the man said. He was grinning now as he studied her face. "I'm surprised I recognised you. Your hair is darker now, it looks good of course. Wow, this is so cool. The others on the forums aren't going to believe this." He took out his phone and held it up like an eager puppy. "Can I get a photo with you?"

"Uh… who do you think I am?" Rose asked.

"You're Rose," the man said with a grin. "So about the video-"

"I'm sorry I think you have me confused with someone else," Rose cut in. She gave him a smile. "Sorry, but my name is Marion."

Thankfully Shireen and Sharon nodded their head in agreement and the man's whole expression changed. He looked disappointed and then confused. Then he looked really hard at her face.

"You must have a twin," he said. "Or… do you look like your Mum or an aunt?"

"Where do you think you know me from?"

"Oh I've got the clip on my laptop," the man said. He turned and retrieved his backpack. "It's only a few minutes, but it will blow your mind."

Shireen gave Rose a sharp look. Rose grimaced and gave her a helpless shrug as the man began to set up his laptop. Licking at her lower lip, Rose considered how much she really should be moving for the door. Somehow this guy knew her name, but nothing about him seemed at all threatening.

He started the clip which opened with her brown-eyed Doctor sitting down in front of the camera. Then he put on those glasses and Rose swallowed as the familiar little rush of attraction hit her. She almost sighed. He really looked good in those glasses. Except he wasn't talking much. There were long pauses between occasional sentences and words. What he was saying didn't make much sense until he said that he was stuck.

"We're stuck," Rose's own voice said. Then she leaned into view. Her hair still hung in long waves and was held out of her face by a bright headband, but it looked a lot blonder like the man had said. The Doctor looked over at her and grinned as Rose leaned against him with a slight smile. "You'd think dating a time traveller would be all historical events and famous parties, but then you get stuck in 1969 and find yourself working in a shop to support him."

"I'm working on the equipment," the Doctor huffed. "And we're rolling Rose."

Her future-self fondly shook her head and quickly kissed the Doctor's cheek before shifting out of view of the camera. Then he started talking about time and Rose almost laughed when he said that it got away from him. That line was definitely about that sentence.

She frowned when the Doctor said that the angels had taken the phone box. Rose didn't know what the angels were, but she knew that he could only be talking about the TARDIS. Sharing a slightly worried look with Shireen, Rose tried to hide her more emotional reactions. Their guest was nodding and talking along with the video. Rose listened to the rest of the dialogue even knowing that she probably shouldn't. Parts of it didn't make sense, but it was clear that the Doctor was working from a script. One that would be finished by someone watching this. Someone who would hopefully help them get the TARDIS back.

"See what I mean?" the man said as the video ended. "You look just like her!"

"Well," Shireen said. There was an almost evil smile on her face. "He did say that he was a time traveller. Maybe Rose is Marion's daughter."

It was all Rose could do from glaring at her friend. Sharon rolled her lips together to hold back her laughter while their guest blinked at them. "Yeah," the man said slowly. He gave Rose another look. "Uh so could I still get a photo with you?"

Rose laughed and nodded. The man handed his phone to Shireen who shook her head fondly. Leaning closer to the man, Rose smiled for the photo as she wondered just how she and the Doctor would get stuck in 1969. More importantly, she wondered how long it would take them to get the TARDIS back. Still, that was a problem for the future and she was confident that it would all work out.


	9. Chess Match

Bits in Between

Chapter Nine: Chess Match

By Lumendea

AN: This takes place during Child of Earth.

…..

Rose sat down at the park chess set and picked up one of the white knight pieces. She toyed with it and looked around at the people walking along the path. Overhead the sun was shining, but she was protected by the thick green leaves of the trees. A soft breeze added a hint of coolness to the summer day and Rose breathed in the fresh air happily. It was a mellow sort of day. A Sunday which the Doctor was certain nothing interesting ever happened on. Personally Rose didn't believe that. She'd had plenty of interesting and weird Sundays in her life.

The park was fairly small near the campus but was known for the chess sets that could almost always be found there. By some great unspoken agreement amongst the citizens, everyone either left them alone or replaced the simple cheap pieces whenever necessary. On a lark, Rose arranged the pieces with the white ones in front of her. As she picked up the pawn to make the first move in a quick little game against herself, someone sat down across from her.

The Black Guardian was in his familiar all-black tailored suit. His dark suit seemed to banish the light and Rose swore that the shadows of the trees over them darkened. He gave her a look and Rose set the pawn down on the board. Without a word, the Black Guardian picked up one of the black pawns and moved it.

Holding back a snark and maybe even a small smile, Rose kept playing in silence. Around them, people kept going about their daily lives and paid them no notice. Each of them lost a few pieces as the game progressed and Rose found herself sitting up a little straighter and eyeing the board more carefully.

"You can actually play chess," the Black Guardian said, breaking the silence.

"One of my other lives enjoyed chess… I think," Rose said. She shook her head to clear it as a strange set of memories tried to push their way forward. "And I play it with the Doctor on occasion." Black's face twisted into a sneer at the mention of the Doctor and Rose laughed. Just to rub his face in it a bit she added, "We don't just shag on our dates."

The Black Guardian gave Rose a truly dark look. Laughing, Rose moved her knight and grinned as Black's gaze narrowed on the pieces. There were a few moves he could make to delay her, but Rose was pretty confident that she was going to win.

"You are irritating good at this game," the Black Guardian growled. "Of course I haven't played with anyone other than White for a long time."

"And let me guess, those game are draws."

"Usually," the Black Guardian agreed.

They fell silent again and Rose managed to take his knight and only lose a pawn in the process. The permanent frown on the Black Guardian's face was deepening, but Rose only felt amusement. It was odd, but somewhere along the line, she'd stopped being the least bit afraid of him. He grumbled something under his breath as he made another move. Rose hesitated and eyed the board. She could see a way forward, but it would cost her. A moment later Black took her last bishop. Rose smiled and took his queen with a rook.

"Bad move," Rose said.

"You're very irritating Rose Tyler," Black muttered. He was glaring at the board.

"Do you know what I think?" Rose asked.

"No, and I don't care."

"I think you do actually like me a bit," Rose said. She folded her hands in front of her and smirked as the Black Guardian looked up at her. "Even though you don't want to."

"Why would I like you Tyler?" the Black Guardian asked with a sneer. "You're good, disgustingly so."

"Yeah, but I'm also a bit of a rebel. Not too good with orders or authorities." Rose hummed and gave him a tongue on teeth smile. "Chaotic good if you will. And chaos is your thing. So I may be good, but you can't help but like the rebel in me."

"Ridiculous," the Black Guardian sneered.

"Liar," Rose teased. "But true isn't it? You like me despite yourself." She gave him a real smile. "After all here we are playing chess."

"You have horrible taste in men," the Black Guardian snapped back. He moved his rook with more force than necessary. "The Doctor? Really?"

Smiling, Rose shrugged. "I haven't exactly lived my life in pursuit of the approval of others." She pointed towards his eyes. "Just so you know you get this tick between your eyebrows when he comes up."

The Black Guardian glared at her, but Rose wasn't intimidated. Instead, she calmly reached down and moved the White Queen into final position. "And that's checkmate." Giving the Black Guardian a tongue and teeth smile, Rose stood up from her seat. "See you around Black. Give my regards to White, Blue and Violet."


	10. Being Their Daughter

The Bits in Between

Chapter Ten: Being Their Daughter

By Lumendea

AN: This follows Astra's viewpoint until the end of The Tyler Factor.

…..

It wasn't easy being the first born of the Doctor and Rose Tyler. Okay, it wasn't easy being their child period, but she was the first one. Sure there was Athena, but her sister had come into the world fully grown with combat skills and despite what Dad might say she knew those skills had occasionally been a source of comfort to him. She, on the other hand, had just been a baby. Fragile and pretty helpless with minions of the Silence trying to use her. It wasn't the best start for a life.

Still, as a child, she'd been largely sheltered. Mum and Dad had set up the Wolf's Den on Earth in a protected little pocket of time that only selected people could cross into. She'd been loved and adored by her parents and had the best bedtime stories. She hadn't really even understood that there were beings that wanted to her hurt or use her until she was six. A rough thing for a six-year-old to discover, but she'd been kept safe from that reality for six years. All things considered, it was pretty impressive.

But that wasn't really the issue to her. It wasn't. People weren't all good, that wasn't exactly news to a child who knew her history. No, the biggest thing was just her parents. They were loving to her, loved each other, but they were legends.

Her Dad was the Doctor. While he'd never tried to become famous or infamous in the universe and usually vanished after saving a world as quickly as he could there were still stories. His influence was spread all across the universe. He was charming when he wanted to be, compassionate and brilliant. People looked up to him and of course, he knew almost everything. With the TARDIS he could go anywhere and do anything!

Her Mum; Rose Marion Tyler: clever, charming and capable. There never seemed to be anything that Mum couldn't do. She'd flick her wrist and summon a sword to deflect energy bolts away from them, she'd cook fantastic meals right after finishing a gorgeous painting and then play the piano or violin. While Dad was brilliant and seemed to know everything Mum could do everything. Add to that how pretty she was, how much everyone liked her and the fact that Mum and Dad had such an amazing love story and it all became a bit much.

She was a blend of them. Many people said that she looked like her mum, just with her Dad's coloration. She learned instruments from her Mum but never felt talented at it. There was just always a sense that she didn't measure up. A frustration at not having her father's brains or her mother's talents that she could never shake. It wasn't that she wasn't smart of course, but she never caught on to what Dad was doing as fast as it seemed she should have. He'd tell her that it would come with experience, but it never seemed like it was. Sure she was more advanced than humans, but she just wanted to be as good as her parents.

When her mum sent her to Horath Academy Astra hadn't been sure what to expect. Part of her had been thrilled at having a role in her mother's past while nervousness had plagued her from the start. Another weird part of her had resented being given a mission in time. Still, she'd focused on doing her job and had met the younger version of her Mum on the way to the school. It hadn't been what she expected.

Rose Tyler was only a teenager, even younger than her. She was clever sure, but less confident and a bit awkward. Rose couldn't play any instruments yet or fence. She was a kid. One with a brilliant future, but still a kid. Like her. Rose had been impressed with the musical talent and had even thought she was good at chemistry despite the explosions. Rose had her own talents, but there were things she wasn't good at yet. They'd had regular sorts of talks and for the first time, it really occurred to Astra that maybe her Mum hadn't always been so confident and capable. Maybe what Dad said about learning as you grew up was real.

Then she met her Mum a few more times in her youth. She actually shot herself to trigger a paradox and save the world. It had been terrifying, but when it was over something in Astra was proud of herself. Like her parents, she wasn't afraid to do something crazy to save the world. As scary as it had been… Astra had been proud of herself. She wasn't Rose Tyler or the Doctor, but she could still save the world.

Things were easier after that. She didn't have her own TARDIS yet, but it was nearly grown and she travelled a bit more with Athena. It had been fun travelling with her sister. Of course, that was before she and Uncle Jack started making eyes at each other and that was something Astra didn't want to think about too much. Finally, she had her own TARDIS and was sent back to help her Mum and older sister save herself.

Rose hadn't known. Astra had been sure that she must suspect or something, but nope she was completely surprised when her childhood friend from school turned out to be her own daughter. Apparently only Time Lords and Time Ladies were paranoid about stuff like that. Watching Rose with her younger self was strange. Rose was already so protective, so worried and so… amazed by her that Astra hadn't known what to say. Not really. She'd fudged her way through it like she always had. That was a talent she got from her parents. Once they were gone and her TARDIS was her own again, Astra baked a cake and went to see her Mum. She stopped off at a Tesco to get a mother's day card but didn't wait for mother's day.

It might not always be easy being the child of Rose Tyler and the Doctor, but… well, it wasn't all bad. There were still some moments when she had a little envy of her Mum gaining knowledge from other selves, but most of the time now she just had to consider herself lucky. Not because Rose Tyler was her Mum and the Doctor was her Dad, but because she had pretty good parents. Parents who would go through a lot, suffer horrible things if it meant keeping her or her siblings safe. Parents worth loving and respecting. Even if they were both complete nerds.


	11. The Winnings

Bits in Between

Chapter Eleven: The Winnings

By Lumendea

AN: Takes place after the Wedding of Rose Tyler.

…..

It was with great pride that John Benton stood in front of Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart with his hand out. His fingers twitched almost as much as his mouth as he tried to contain his smile. Lethbridge-Stewart for his part was making a point of not looking up at the Brigadier General. Benton was pretty sure it was because the other man was trying not to laugh.

"Thorn's wedding was certainly memorable," Lethbridge-Stewart said. He opened a drawer in his desk and pulled out a thick envelope.

"I told you it was the wrong groom," Benton said. He was losing control of his smile.

"And it seems that you were correct." Lethbridge-Stewart set the envelope in his hand. "Just keep in mind that we need to careful teasing the old boy about it. The way he dashes around time we don't want to slip up."

"I understand sir."

"You do realise that all this means that Rose won't stay on Earth," Lethbridge-Stewart pointed out. He leaned back in his chair and frowned. "We won't be able to call on her like we can now. The Doctor is sure to be protective of her time."

"Well to be fair to the Doctor he couldn't have chosen better," Benton said. He smiled fondly. "When you really think about it sir, Rose is perfect for him."

"Yes," Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart. His own smile was one of fondness. "Rather makes me wish I could tease the old boy in one of his earlier forms. He dropped a hint about Doris once, told me that was who I was looking for." Lethbridge-Stewart's eyes turned sad for a moment and Benton offered him a sympathetic smile. "And he was right, would have been amusing to be able to return the favour."

"I doubt he would have ever believed you, sir," Benton pointed out. "After all we were all pretty sure that he didn't work that way or even if he did that he'd be a bachelor forever."

"Indeed." Lethbridge-Stewart chuckled again and shook his head. "But you're right if he had to settle down as it were he probably picked the best one for that. Rose will never be interested in buying a house and such things."

"Though…" Benton trailed off, an odd look on his face.

"What Benton?"

"It's just, can you imagine them ever having children?" Benton asked. His face twisted slightly and both men's eyes widened in mild alarm.

"Benton… for the sake of my blood pressure don't say anything like that again. A child of theirs, if it were possible, would be a terrifying creature." Lethbridge-Stewart allowed himself to shudder. "Especially if it was ever able to travel in time by itself."

"True, but…" Benton trailed off and looked thoughtfully.

"What is it, Benton."

"Well, I was just thinking that we might have met a child of theirs and never known it." Benton shrugged a little when Lethbridge-Stewart gave him a surprised look. "I mean think of the times that the Doctor has shown up with a new face. In theory, nothing would stop a son from just saying he was the Doctor in order to help with some crisis without making it messy." At Lethbridge-Stewart's horrified look he grimaced. "I mean just in theory sir."

"Hmmm. I think that'll be all Benton."

"Yes, sir."

"And don't rub it in too much with the men," Lethbridge-Stewart added. "Enough of them were already nursing broken hearts when we thought she was marrying Beckett. Knowing she's the Doctor's girl is sure to break their spirits."

"Respectfully sir, I wouldn't ever let Rose hear you refer to her as the Doctor's girl," Benton said a touch nervously.

"I suppose so," Lethbridge-Stewart agreed. He smiled a little and nodded to Benton. "Dismissed Brigadier."

"Thank you, General."

As Benton left the office and held back his own smile, he could hear the General chuckling behind him. Glancing down at the thick envelope, Benton slipped it into his pocket and wondered just how high the pot had managed to get.


	12. Lunch With Jack

Bits in Between

Chapter Twelve: Lunch with Jack

By Lumendea

AN: This takes place after The Return with Fenric. Originally it was going to be a part of an episode, but just didn't flow so here it is expanded a bit.

…..

Rose was never quite sure what to think when Jack called and invited her to lunch. They did it often enough that Rose knew a bit about the 51st century. She'd heard him complain about how obsessed humans of her era were with biological sex and gender. He'd given her a sip of something called Hypervodka once that had almost knocked her over. Rose had also been regaled with numerous stories that always seemed to end with Jack naked. Lunches with Jack were fun and never boring.

Yet Rose still wasn't sure why he was around so often. He had his vortex manipulator, but Jack's complete comfort with her era made Rose wonder how often or how long he'd been hanging around. He got almost all of her references and made plenty of his own. Still, he never shared why he was hanging around the early 21st century. Sometimes Rose thought she caught a glimpse of him in the corner of her eye.

She was celebrating the great achievement in a small sushi café in London with an old/future friend sitting across from her. Jack Harkness was dressed much the same as always in his classic look that made Rose wonder if he'd taken a page from the Doctor's book and just adopted one outfit. His long coat was slung over the back of his chair and his sleeves were rolled up. Rose was very aware that she was getting jealous looks from other female patrons.

"This is amazing sushi," Jack all but groaned suddenly. "Damn this is good!" He smiled and nodded in pleasure. "Not as good as Japan obviously, but very good. California is great too for sushi."

"Yeah," Rose laughed in agreement even as she fumbled with the chopsticks for a moment. "Good lunch choice."

"Well you're leaving Earth soon and I won't be seeing you for a bit," Jack said. He shrugged casually, but it only made Rose suspicious. "Timelines and all that."

"Talking of timelines, anything interesting in your life right now?" Rose asked as casually as she could manage. "Or anyone interesting?"

Jack paused, a bit of Bluefin tuna halfway up to his mouth and a look of almost panic settling on his features. Quickly, he schooled his features. Anyone who didn't know Jack probably wouldn't have even noticed, but at this point, Rose had a good read on the former Time Agent. He swallowed down the sushi and Rose gave him a knowing look as she tried to hide her smirk.

"Ah time travel," Jack muttered a moment later. "The delightful possibility of your best friend being the mother of the woman you're involved with. Look, Rose, I swear we didn't really see it coming," Jack insisted as he shifted in his seat a bit nervously. "I mean Athena was just always different. She was born fully grown so I was never part of her childhood like I was with Astra. She never called me Uncle Jack or anything like that and we just had a different sort of relationship. When she was a bit older we'd occasionally go and find trouble together and things just…" he trailed off and shrugged. "If it makes you feel better it was a long coming development. Decades, in fact, makes you and the Doctor look like you got together in a week."

"I'm still just having a hard time imagining you in a relationship with my daughter," Rose admitted. "You've never struck me as…" she trailed off, not wanting to sound accusatory.

"We have a fairly open relationship," Jack replied with a small teasing smile. "Sometimes we find a third or a fourth. I can give you details-"

"God no Jack," Rose scolded giving him a dark look which only made him laugh. "Just no. You may be my friend, but keep in mind that she's my daughter." She shook her head and looked down at her sushi. "Besides I've already heard a bit about a Mel before."

"A Mel?" Jack repeated with a hint of confusion. "Not sure who that is." He grinned and laughed. "Can't wait to find out."

"What?" Rose grimaced. "Damn! I'm sorry, forget I said anything." Rose looked down at her plate. This was before the Fenric in New York incident for him then. "Bugger!"

Jack laughed for a moment before he turned more serious. "But honestly Rose, I don't cheat. When I'm in a relationship we outline our expectations and agree. I don't look for hurting others."

"I know. I do know that, I'm sorry." Rose said. She shook her head a little. "By the time it happens, I'll probably have adjusted." Rose chuckled. "I make no promises about the Doctor, though."

"Yeah," Jack said weakly. He shivered, but then lifted his glass. "That's going to be an interesting dinner first time she brings me back."

Holding back her own laugh, Rose just shook her head at her friend and brought up her own glass. They clinked them together, grinning at each other.

"How long until I see you again?" Rose asked softly. "I'll be leaving Earth soon."

"It'll be awhile I'm afraid." His smile softened. "Nice to know you'll miss me, but I'm sure you'll be busy with the Doctor."

"Any clues on when I wear him down?" Rose asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Oh Rosie I'm afraid you're facing a bit of a dry spell," Jack said. He truly did sound very sorry. "All the flirting and longing looks… it was horrible."

"Great." Rose grimaced and then sighed loudly. "This year's been bad enough." She sighed. "At least I got a great snog recently." The memory made her smile and shiver a little. "No matter the body he is very good."

Jack made an excited sound and leaned forward eagerly. "Tell me more. Which body, what did he look like and how was it?"

"You're snogging my daughter!"

"Doesn't mean that I'm not still very interested in what you and the Doctor do."

"Please tell me you get how weird that is," Rose all but pleaded.

"To your 21st century standards sure," Jack agreed. He just shrugged and grinned at her. "Just tell me one thing, he still has a great arse right?"

Trying not to smile, Rose gave up in less than ten seconds. She was bright red, but she grinned at Jack and nodded in agreement. Her almost brother/ future sort of maybe son-in-law laughed out loud. Rose couldn't help but giggle a little. Her life was very strange, but she loved it.


	13. Warning From an Old Friend

Bits in Between

Chapter Thirteen: Warning From an Old Friend

By Lumendea

AN: This takes place during Mission in Time, the first episode in Time and the Trickster, soon after Rose uses the dart she found with the Master's help to return home. Just to mix things up a bit this follows the Third Doctor's Point of View.

…..

The Doctor wasn't sure what was going on. Nothing about the village really stood out, in theory, it was like any other small town on this island on this small planet he'd been exiled to. He'd been rather excited when his instrument picked up odd temporal energy. It was an excuse to leave UNIT HQ and have a bit of fun. He wasn't making any progress in repairing the TARDIS or rediscovering the knowledge the Time Lords had taken from him.

Still UNIT had rolled out. They'd evacuated the area when the readings grew higher just to be safe. Still, he didn't have any luck finding the source of the energy. He'd been near the main square when news came that the Master was in town. Honestly, he should have known.

It had been difficult not to laugh at the news that his best enemy had been brought down a peg by a knee to the crotch. He did feel a hint of sympathy for the old boy, but maybe he'd be a bit more cautious in threatening humans now. The Doctor had met the young woman who had come stumbling into town.

Something about the blonde woman bothered him. She didn't look like a threat, but something about her clothes kept coming back to him after she'd been escorted away by Jo. It nagged at him, but he kept wondering about her time lines. The name Marion Jones didn't jump out at him, but she surely had to important to Earth's future. It was a puzzle, but not one he had time for.

Then she'd vanished. Jo had been called away and when she came back Marion Jones was gone. They'd searched all over, but no sign of her. Worse the energy was completely gone. Not lower, not spread out, just gone. He didn't like it and wished that he had taken the time to properly take a look at Marion Jones. Her timelines had been too bright, but he'd allowed the Master to distract him.

Still, he searched the town himself, striding through the small streets with long irritated strides. The small detector he'd managed to rig up in his hand told him nothing. Then as he passed by a side street he caught sight of a figure all in black stomping towards a nearby house. He almost smiled and quickly took off after him. The Master wasn't paying any attention to him and went straight into the garden of the house where a small shed was waiting. It took the Doctor less than a second to realise it must have been the Master's TARDIS.

The Master opened the door of his TARDIS with a sharp, almost violent tug. The Doctor actually hesitated, reading the tension and fury in his old friend's shoulders. None the less he stepped forward, calling to the Master and the Master whirled around. It took the other Time Lord only a moment to school his features. He straightened up and gave the Doctor a smug smile as his eyes scanned the room.

"No backup Doctor?" the Master asked. He patted his TARDIS almost fondly. "I'll just be on my way."

"Why were you here anyway?" the Doctor asked. His curiosity was certainly roused. "What were you doing?"

"I was doing nothing," the Master answered. He stepped into his TARDIS but kept his eyes on the Doctor. "On the contrary, like you, I was simply investigating the temporal signature."

"Ah." The Doctor checked the Master's empty hands. "Any luck?"

"No," the Master answered. The Doctor believed him. "We were not alone here."

"Oh? I didn't sense another Time Lord."

"It was no Time Lord," the Master said. Then he paused and examined the Doctor for a moment. "I suppose… just for the sake of old times, I'll give you a warning. It was an agent of a Guardian."

"A Guardian?" the Doctor repeated. He couldn't quite keep the surprise out of his voice. "Here? Why?"

"An object of power. Several objects in fact with the ability to alter fixed points," the Master answered. He shrugged slightly, looking both bored and irritated that they would never know. "Immense power and she was carrying it around in her pocket."

Both Time Lords shivered at the words, though for different reasons. Frowning, the Doctor inspecting the Master. There was a faint slice across his neck. It was already healing, but it hinted at some sort of confrontation. He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Got in their way did you?" The Doctor gestured at his own neck.

"She was very rude," the Master countered. His frown deepened. "She needed my help in locating the object and then turned a sword on me."

"I suspect that you tried to take the object," the Doctor said knowingly. He smiled slightly when the Master gave him a look. "Dangerous to make enemies of the Guardians Master. Even the High Council avoids contact with them."

"I'm aware." The Master shook his head. "She was a strange creature. I was certain that she was human, but her time lines were-"

"Blonde?" the Doctor cut in. he remembered the young woman that he'd briefly encountered and held up a hand. "About so high. Bright timelines."

"And clothing that was out of place," the Master added. "Or did you not notice that."

"Vaguely," the Doctor said. He didn't want to admit that he hadn't properly noticed until later. "I was more interested in you being here and her timelines. I supposed her being an agent of the Guardians explains that." He rubbed his neck slightly. "I was concerned about where she'd gone off too when the energy trace vanished."

"Vanished would be correct. When she found the object a time window opened, only a few a second and took her away," the Master explained.

"Well then, nothing more we can do on the matter." The Doctor began to reach into his pocket, pulling out a whistle. The Master gave him a doubtful look.

"Truly Doctor?" The Master asked. When the Doctor didn't bring the whistle to his lips, the Master chuckled. "I have no doubt we will see one another soon enough."

He stepped into his own TARDIS and the Doctor watched silently as it vanished. A soft sigh escaped him, proving that he'd been around humans too much. He truly needed to find a way to restore his own TARDIS. Being grounded did not suit him at all. Still, Earth was proving to be interesting enough for the time being. Though he did hate to leave a mystery unresolved.


	14. Professor Chesterton

Bits in Between

Chapter Fourteen: Professor Chesterton

By Lumendea

AN: Follows Ian Chesterton's point of view through the end of Child of Earth.

…..

Professor Ian Chesterton considered himself a lucky man. An extremely lucky man who'd had the privilege of leading a fascinating life. Even as a young man he'd known that being a teacher was his calling, but the echoes of the little boy he'd once been sometimes felt trapped by the routine of it all. He cared about his students, wanted them to do well in life and liked his position at Coal Hill. Barbara Wright the history teacher had been a colleague that he respected and he enjoyed numerous friendships, but it had still been a bit dull.

Then he and Barbara followed one student home. Susan was so gifted and yet strange and distracted. They'd only wanted to check on her and speak with her grandfather. Instead, they'd ended up in a police box that was bigger on the inside and kidnapped by her grandfather who insisted they were aliens. It hadn't been easy dealing with the Doctor who was stubborn, rude, overbearing, reckless and irritatingly brilliant.

And yet they'd all become friends with something more growing between him and Barbara. They'd had grand adventures in the past and seen worlds where no other humans would set foot on for thousands of years. It had been remarkable and even when the chance to return to his own planet and time had come part of Ian was still saddened by it. Part of him would miss the Doctor and that crazy box. But another part of him was eager to see what new adventures life on Earth would bring.

There had been adventures. For one Barbara had married him and they'd had a son. They'd both kept learning and expanding their knowledge until they were respected professors at Cambridge. He remained on the Coal Hill board just to look after the old place. It would always hold a place in his heart. Yet life as happy as it was did gradually become dull as Johnny left the nest to pursue his own life. Ian was grateful of course to still have Barbara, an interesting job and the wonderful memories, but it was still a bit dull.

Then entered Rose Tyler. She was clever to be sure. He hadn't been a part of her admissions process, but from the first class, he understood why she was there. Rose was already past the entry level courses and had clearly read the textbooks unlike many of her peers. Ian was fond of her. She knew how to learn and had imagination for her work, but also always had a sparkle in her eye. In some strange way, she reminded him a lot of Susan.

That was the only warning he ever got. Rose Tyler was hard to put into words, she was too much. Too much everything: too clever, too bold, too empathetic and too sarcastic. She didn't like authority figures one bit until you earned some respect and knew exactly what she was capable of. A dangerous combination that rubbed many of his colleagues the wrong way. Still, he'd liked her and Barbara had listened with a patient smile as he praised and complained about her that first month.

Rose Tyler, it turned out knew the Doctor. In their vague contact with UNIT over the years, they'd learned a bit more about the alien, mainly that he protected Earth frequently. It was sometimes hard to Ian to reconcile the grumpy old man he'd known with the figure that UNIT described, but he'd managed. Rose made that picture even more complicated, but he didn't mind. Things were never boring and with Johnny grown he liked the bit of adventure.

Except things around Rose just got worse or better depending on how you looked at it. He was fond of her, but she made him worry. Rose was always finding trouble or being called into it by UNIT. Her papers can in on time, but she missed lectures. Her test scores were great, but she seemed bored when she was present. For a girl so determined to graduate it really was sometimes like she didn't want to be there. She drew a lot in the corners of her notes and stared up into the sky like she was seeing something the rest of them couldn't.

There wasn't really a moment where he became suspicious. Frankly, the idea that Rose and the Doctor were romantic was humorous and utterly ridiculous to him for the longest time. The Doctor was an old man with a grandchild while Rose was a young human woman. But the other companions slowly made that image a bit murkier. He could become young, had become less grumpy and more outright fond of humans. With each story, his memories of the Doctor shifted. He was still fond of the old boy, but it opened the way for doubts and concerns.

Rose's status as something a bit different from all the other companions worried him the most. She had a TARDIS key hanging around her neck while many of the others, himself included, had never had one. Maybe the Doctor gave them out more freely or maybe it was something else. There were quiet conversations about how odd Rose was amongst the companions. They all liked her, but she was just different enough from the rest of them.

Rose would brush over some details, shrug off questions and had an odd little smile whenever the Doctor came up. When they met the Doctor after his faked death Ian hadn't missed the worn golden ring on the alien's hand. Some part of his brain suggested that it might not be what he thought. After all the Doctor he'd known had a ring he used from time to time, but this one struck him differently. No one else mentioned it, but the young look Doctor in suspenders had wanted a moment alone with Rose. Sure timelines were a valid concern, but Ian just couldn't help but be suspicious.

It didn't make sense most days. They were different species, there was a huge age gap and really what did they have in common. Then on other days, it made all the sense in the world. For the first time in a long time, Ian Chesterton was struggling to understand the facts in front of him. He didn't talk to Barbara about it. He didn't need her thinking he was crazy or worse confirming his theory.

In truth, it bothered him a little. Rose was part of the family. Sure she was an adult and had her mother, but they saw her weekly during the school year. They laughed, talked about books or television, made meals together and he encouraged her in school. It was a bit like how he'd envisioned being a grandparent would be. And now he had Rose and Luke. Everything fell into place. The empty quiet parts of his life now had Rose, Sarah Jane and Luke.

Ace called. She'd noticed things too and he was both relieved and upset that someone else had noticed. It made it less likely that he was crazy, but also meant that it was more likely to be true. This was the Doctor they were talking about and the others could describe 'their Doctor' as much as they wanted, but to Ian on some level, he would always be that grumpy old man.

They left it alone. He had no idea how to talk to Rose about it. She hadn't said anything and without a doubt had her reasons. Things just became more confusing when Rose got engaged. She'd never mentioned Richard Beckett and yet she was marrying him. Ace was acting weird at the wedding and Benton had apparently lost money on betting that Rose and the Doctor were involved. Again someone else had noticed.

Long story short he'd watched an irritatingly young looking Doctor snog Rose Tyler and then run off. Everyone else had been up in arms over it, but Ian had just felt old. Sometimes you didn't want to be right but knew that you were. Ace was much more at ease with the confirmation than he was. He tried to take heart in that. She clearly knew or had seen something that made her less concerned.

It wasn't his business. The others could probe Rose for information, but he stayed out of it. He was her teacher first and foremost despite the fondness he had for her. In his own way, he made sure that Rose was okay. She smiled brightly, she wasn't guarded around them anymore and occasionally slipped and gave information on her 'dates'. While his brain still couldn't fully process the Doctor being someone's significant other Rose was happy.

Gradually his brain processed it. Gradually it really sank in that Rose wouldn't be happy on Earth. More than once a month she had some kind of adventure. Sometimes the aftermath was hard and sometimes she just laughed things off. It was an up and down insane life, but it was hers and she never seemed sad about it.

When they'd been taken into protective custody by UNIT and Ian had to hear his newest grandchild Skye chanting he'd allowed himself to really think about all of it. Sure it was worrying to know that Rose was out there somewhere, but he wasn't afraid that she'd fail. Instead, he was just worried about her safety. He knew that she wouldn't stop, wouldn't let anything stop her until the children were safe. The Doctor he'd known had moments of heroism but also was pragmatic. He'd been told that the heroic streak had only grown over the years and he wished that there'd been time for him to speak with one of the older/younger Doctors.

Maybe it did make sense. As odd as it was to him, maybe Rose and the Doctor worked in the ways that really mattered. After all his own marriage had grown out a friendship forged while time travelling. Barbara hadn't meant anything special to him before. Maybe they were based on the same thing, the shared experience of saving worlds, the shared understanding of what it was like to have the world depending on you. It was a terrifying thought, but as Skye began chanting again he knew that it was part of it.

Ian hoped that it would work out somehow. The Doctor was ancient compared to Rose. She was just a blink of an eye to him, but apparently, he'd decided it didn't matter. He was still scared for Rose, but would never say anything. Rose took responsibility for the safety of Earth and had earned the right to decide who she gave her heart to a dozen times over. Still, Ian wasn't sure that he'd ever fully understand it. He'd seen a wedding ring on the Doctor's hand and hoped that he'd be able to see the day Rose Tyler made that old bachelor a married man. Otherwise, he just hoped that despite all the obstacles the universe would throw at them that they'd be happy.

Now what he worried about was how the Doctor would deal with Rose's human lifespan. It wasn't Rose he found himself worrying about, but the Doctor who could only keep her for a century or so if they were lucky. Ian decided it was a good thing he was a science professor and not a literature one, otherwise, the tragedy in the making would have utterly broke his heart.


	15. Worry from White

Bits in Between

Chapter Fifteen: Worry from White

By Lumendea

AN: Takes place after the Wedding of Rose Tyler. Dedicated to Juvia-Chan who loves seeing the Guardians.

…..

Rose tried not to pace. She didn't like the nervous energy building through her body. The Doctor was due to pick her up any moment and she wanted to be able to enjoy whatever he had planned.

"Then again nervous energy does help me run faster," Rose muttered. She paced across the centre of her Cambridge flat's living room.

"Are you alright Miss Tyler?" a familiar voice asked behind her.

Rose tried not to groan as she turned around. The White Guardian was sitting on her sofa in his usual white suit though his tie had been switched to one with darker blue stripes. In his hand was a cup of tea and he was looking at her with concern. Rose wanted to say something about him just showing up, but there wasn't much to be said.

"What are you doing here?"

"Checking on you," the White Guardian replied. "You've been agitated since that ugly event with the Silver Lord." Rose hissed at the mention of the name. "Are you alright?"

"No I'm not just alright," Rose muttered. "He crawled into my head and put himself there. I know it could have been worse, but he changed my memories of me and the Doctor. He tried to steal that from me. Hell, he tried to steal me from myself!"

"But it is over now." The White Guardian was still just sitting calmly on the sofa.

"Doesn't mean there aren't consequences." Rose licked her dry lips and resumed pacing. "Sometimes I feel like my memories are still skewed."

"They aren't," White promised. "Blue is very good at what she does."

"Intellectually I know that," Rose said. "But emotionally it still gets to me. I remember thinking, honestly believing that I loved him and he loved me."

"You have your Doctor."

"Yeah, and trust me that's pretty much the only reason I've made it through this mentally and emotionally intact." Rose shook her head and tried to think of how to explain something like this. "Have you ever been in love White Guardian?" Rose asked. She turned to look at him. He honestly looked surprised at the question.

"No," he said. The White Guardian smiled gently at her. "Black and I aren't like the Blue or Violet Guardians. They ascend from Ephemerals species: they have histories and in some cases families. Just as I have my disciple, whom you know as the Shopkeeper, Blue keeps a spark of her power in her mate."

"But you've never been in love?"

"Not in love no, I care about all life in the universe and wish the greatest good for it. I have been led to understand that is a form of love."

"Yeah," Rose said. She smiled a little at him. "It is." Sitting down next to him, Rose sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. "It is, but how would you feel if someone took that from you."

"I suppose it must be very distressing," the White Guardian said slowly. "But I assure you, Miss Tyler, that it is over."

A slight chuckle escaped Rose. "Yeah, and in time I'll really believe that." Rose looked over at the White Guardian and smiled. "You know that at this point you really can just call me Rose."

"Then I assure you, Rose, as a being that has been part of this universe for billions of years that this too shall pass." To her surprise, he reached over with his free hand and patted her own hand gently. It was actually a little comforting. "And I am sorry that you had to suffer through that."

"Yeah well… uh, thanks for coming in there at the end. I'm grateful that we didn't have to try and deal with the Silver Lord with all of our friends around and at risk," Rose said. She meant it, but couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Conversations with the Guardians were normally full of vague hints to the future. "I don't think I could have handled that on top of everything else."

"Understandable," the White Guardian said. He caught Rose glancing towards the clock. "I suspect that you are waiting for the Doctor?"

"Got it in one." Rose chuckled a little. "Just came up to Cambridge to do some cleaning so it doesn't collect dust all summer, but seemed like a good time to see him."

As if summoned by the words a familiar groaning sound filled her flat. Rose straightened up, smiling as she looked to the right of the sofa where the TARDIS usually landed. The blue box began to fade into view and her smile widened even further. Jumping up, Rose shifted impatiently in front of the blue box until the door was flung open.

Her brown-eyed Doctor stepped out, sweeping her up into pinstripe-clad arms. Giggling, Rose hugged him right back and tilted her head. Without a word, the Doctor caught her lips in a chaste kiss that quickly morphed into something more. Her feet touched the ground and Rose groaned happily, running a hand through the Doctor's wonderful brown hair.

A throat was cleared behind them and Rose's eyes widened in alarm. She'd forgotten that the White Guardian was there. The Doctor's grip on her waist tightened, but Rose looked over her shoulder at the White Guardian who was standing up.

"White Guardian," the Doctor said. He sounded surprised and a bit annoyed.

"Hello Doctor," the White Guardian said. He straightened his white coat and gave Rose a small smile. "I was just checking in on Rose." Then he eyed the TARDIS behind them and hummed slightly. "Do be careful Doctor. I believe Mrs Tyler is expecting her daughter back in London by tomorrow evening."

"Please tell me you aren't going to make a habit of this," the Doctor muttered.

The look the White Guardian gave them was a mixture of amusement, knowing and exasperation all at once. Rose was a bit impressed really. Her mum would love to learn that one. There was a moment of silent communication between the Doctor and the White Guardian. The Doctor's arm tightened around her a little more, but then he nodded a touch.

Then the White Guardian vanished and Rose looked up at the Doctor. "You going to tell me what that was about?"

"Oh just telling me to look after you," the Doctor answered. His voice was light and affectionate now. "Have you home by midnight, the usual."

"Funny, I don't think I believe that."

"You are a brilliant woman Rose," the Doctor replied. Leaning down he kissed her. Then he nodded back towards the TARDIS. "Allons-y."


	16. Acceptance Letter

Bits in Between

Chapter Sixteen: Acceptance Letter

By Lumendea

AN: Takes place during Defender of Earth before Rose starts at Cambridge.

…..

It didn't matter how high her scores were or how well done her written work submissions were or how many times Eve had assured her in letters that she'd get in, Rose wasn't ready for the day the letter actually came. She'd been invited for the interview and done a pretty good job with the questions about her work ethic and interest in the sciences. Rose had been able to justify her concurrent degree request and gotten a nod of understanding from the interviewer. But she still hadn't been ready.

The envelope was a bit thick and made of good quality paper. On the corner was the King's College crest and Rose's heart skipped a beat when she found it waiting with their post. In a haze she picked up the letter, leaving the others on the floor and walked over to the bright pink sofa. She let her bag fall onto the cushions before sinking down herself. Part of her wondered if she should change out of her uniform first.

From the kitchen she could hear her mum on the phone, probably with Bev and turned her head. Rose swallowed, trying to call out, but her mouth was dry. Her eyes jumped back to the envelope and her fingers itched to open it. Dropping it on the table, Rose stared at it like it was a viper. Her mum suddenly came around the corner from the kitchen and spotted her.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Jackie shifted the phone away from her mouth and waited. Rose couldn't find the words, her tongue was suddenly tied. This was it, this was the letter that would answer if her work had paid off. "Bev I'll call you back," Jackie said. A moment later her mum had moved her bag and was sitting next to her. Jackie put an arm around her. "What is it, Rose?"

"Letter from Cambridge," Rose managed. She nodded towards it.

"Oh no, were you rejected?" Rose looked over at her mum. Jackie looked sad, but a bit resigned.

"Haven't opened it yet," Rose said. "Schrödinger's letter."

"What now?"

"Schrödinger's cat is a thought experiment that suggests something could be in two different states due to you not knowing which one is true at that moment," Rose summarised. "So right now the letter is both an acceptance and rejection letter. It will be until I open it."

"You've worked so hard for years," Jackie said kindly. "Your scores were amazing and you said you did well on the interview. Just open it, sweetheart."

Nodding, Rose grabbed the letter and tore open the top. She didn't breath as she looked at the crest in the upper corner. Official stationary indeed and printed on good paper. Her eyes went lower and scanned the first line thanking her for applying. Then she found it. The next sentence held what she really needed to see.

She'd been accepted as a full-time student.

"I got in," Rose said. She barely believed the words even as she said them. "I got in!"

Jackie snatched the letter with a shriek. She was off the couch in a blur of pink, rushing to the front door. Blinking in surprise, Rose stared after her mother as the front door was thrown open.

"My girl is going to Cambridge!" The shout echoed through the Powell Estates.

Lowering her head into her hands, Rose felt her cheeks heating up and a huge grin taking over her face. Outside she could hear answering shouts and people running down the stairs. She shook her head and inwardly conceded that there was probably going to be one hell of a party tonight.


	17. Wrong Man

The Bits in Between

Chapter Seventeen: Wrong Man

By Lumendea

AN: This follows the Ninth Doctor's point of view to the end of Child of Earth! Many people have asked for this and here it finally is! There will be more Ninth Doctor POVs in the upcoming stories as we follow his and Rose's adventures. This is basically a Ninth Doctor's POV run down of series events with him thus far as we go into the final chapter Child of Earth.

…..

He's only known the girl for about a month. To him at least it had only been about a month, though Rose Tyler had known him since she was eleven years old. He'd found her in the back hallway of that damn Circus Museum cornered by telepathic puppets dressed as clowns. At first, he hadn't realised there was anyone there. There had been an odd flash of gold in the corner of his eye, the first traces of a timeline he'd seen since Galli- since the end of the Time War. Then he'd heard the scream, even as brief as it was had alerted him it was a child.

The Doctor had expected someone famous in Earth's future with the way time twisted around her. She had such bright timelines, but her name hadn't been familiar. Still, she'd been clever enough to recover from her shock and give him useful information. Impressive for an eleven-year-old ape. Something about her time lines tugged at him, like something he'd forgotten. Then again, they were the first time lines he'd seen so clearly since the end of the War.

Eleven years old. What was wrong with him? She'd met him when she was just a child. It had only been a blink of the eye to him and now…

He'd stopped by the next Christmas, just to check on her. Rose had been shivering beneath a lamppost while she read a textbook a bit advanced for her. There'd been a stubborn and determined look on her face and then she'd gone up to the flat. It didn't take his genius brain to put it all together. He'd gotten the girl a bright red bike to make sure she had a good Christmas despite how tight things might have been. And as a thank you.

She'd clearly taken everything to heart. Little Rose Tyler deserved better, but she wasn't whining or crying. No, she was working to get there herself. He'd been so proud of her. Which only made the present state of things that much worse. You weren't supposed to-

At fourteen she'd been entangled with the Mona Lisa. He'd done his best not to think about Romana as memories of Paris pushed forward. Rose in danger had helped focus his thoughts. It hadn't been enough to protect her. Everything about his new life still felt raw and awkward. He wasn't sure how to still be the Doctor, but Rose had faith in him. They'd been saved by her painting and she'd just smiled at learning he was an alien. Adaptability was good in a girl that attracted trouble as much as she did. When she'd said 'until next time', he'd been willing to admit that he did sort of hope he saw her again. Yet her painting hinted at something just beyond his reach. Something tugged at his time sense again. Rose had never seen the TARDIS and yet she'd painted it. Maybe she'd seen it when she was twelve without really knowing. He wasn't sure, but he was curious.

Seventeen was the next time he saw her. Rose had gone up a lot and he'd actually been a loss for a moment upon seeing the dark blonde young woman followed by the robots. The boy had been an idiot, but at least he could listen. She hadn't been swayed. He could see the fear behind her determination and understood it all too well. The whole of the human race hung on her convincing the boy. The Doctor understood that and was grateful that she did too, but Rose bore it better than him. She was brave, clever and kept her head.

Physical attraction wasn't completely unknown to him, but it wasn't something he'd had to deal with often. Time Lo- his species were much more mentally based. Marriage was logical and based on alliances between the Houses of Gallifrey. Half the time they dissolved upon regeneration. Yet as seventeen-year-old Rose Tyler waved at him and smiled that damn tongue and teeth smile he felt heat pooling in his gut. She was still a child in many ways, but her timeline was brighter and he could see the woman she was becoming. There'd been a glimpse down her timeline, it was bright, but blurry to him. Yet something had inspired want.

That scared him almost more than anything else, but he wrote it off quickly. Nothing would happen and it was just a strange reaction brought on by regeneration and being the last of his kind. He'd been a grandfather figure, fatherly, a mentor and a friend before. He could fill one of those roles again with Rose. The problem he was becoming aware of was that he didn't want one of those roles. What he wanted was so much worse. It hadn't been a fully formed thought or plan or even a vague idea. It had just been a sharp swoop in his gut, but it had been enough. Thankfully she had already left and he retreated to the TARDIS to lose himself beneath the console. He was not going to be attracted to Rose Tyler. He wasn't.

Rose just kept growing up. He'd been waiting for something to change the growing attraction, but every time he met her it was worse. She was sweet, compassionate, understanding and far more patient with him than he deserved. The girl made the future better when she convinced UNIT to help the Tervtians and he couldn't help but ask her to come. When she hesitated he'd wanted to storm away and sulk. Rose Tyler was meant for the stars. Then she clarified and he handed over a key. Normally he waited a bit before giving companions a key if he ever did at all. Here he'd gone a given a teenager who wasn't even currently travelling with him a key. The Doctor didn't think on that too much. Didn't want to. He'd only known her six days then and wasn't sure what was even happening.

He shouldn't have asked her to come. It was dangerous, but he'd been confident that the moment of weakness was over. They were friends. Alistair liked her enough to tease her. She was clever and knew some basics that would help her as a companion. That's all she was.

Then there was the Autons and she'd saved his life. It was a touch worrying to realise how reckless he was getting. The TARDIS was humming angrily at the back of his mind. Rose pointed out that she saved his life and he heard a hint of reproach from her as well. He should never have had tea with her. The girl ripped down another wall. She wasn't supposed to know about the Time War but she did. She knew too much. He'd been braced for her anger, her disgust and instead, she'd thanked him. Rose had thanked for saving the rest of the universe. It was bitter, the worst thing he'd ever faced, but the reminder that if he hadn't she wouldn't be there helped. Something broken in his chest started to mend a little. She squeezed his hand, her skin warm and soothing compared to his own and smiled at him.

He kept running into her. Honestly, at this point, he should have stopped letting the TARDIS take him to Earth during that period. Rose could handle it, but Thane was a serious issue. Rose had shown up, again. This time she had a sonic pen. Not as good as his screwdriver, but apparently he would give it to her. That was crazy, sometimes he didn't trust companions with keys to the TARDIS much less alien technology. Still, she knew what she was doing.

Rose had seen into a time schism. Human brains weren't meant for that. He hid his raw relief that she was even alive. A song. That made sense he supposed. Honestly, with her twisting golden timelines, it was surprising that she didn't hear the universe singing all the time. Why was she so important? What was she supposed to do? He didn't know her name from history, but she was turning out to be this bright little presence on Earth that just seemed to make things better. Not just Earth. Leaving her behind was always hard and this time she left him with messages that helped so much. It was a good thing he'd gone into the Vortex before playing them. He might have done something humiliating. He was a Time Lord and they didn't beg on their knees for humans to come travelling with them.

He planned to avoid her for a bit after that. That odd burst of want he'd suffered when she was seventeen had mostly faded, but it lingered in the back of his mind. Made him feel dirty and horrible. But then she called. Rose was crying and everything else went out the window. The sound of her broken voice, her sniffing as she tried to keep herself together had made up his mind before he even considered it. He'd set the coordinates and had the smoothest flight since the Time War getting to her.

The Doctor helped get her friend out and wondered just how close they were. Rose was grateful to see him, but he wasn't the focus on her attention. He tried not to get jealous, he was a Time Lord and above that. Rose was just another companion. She wasn't even that yet, not really. Still seeing her in need of his protection and help made the strange ache fade a little. He preferred protectiveness being inspired in him. That was familiar and infinitely easier.

The TARDIS took him to the desert this time. An old spaceship was leaking and he was just planning to patch things up so it didn't hurt anyone. Just passing through. Rose was supposed to be on the other side of the Atlantic Ocean. Then she found him and told him a bit of the trouble Section 13 was having, but they were attacked. Rose got sick and there was another him. He knew that he'd look after her in the future, there'd been enough hints of that.

But when the hell had he popped around for breakfast with her in a future form. Why? He pushed those concerns aside. Rose needed help and his next self was offering it. Damn pretty boy. He looked closer to her age, acted more human and even talked a bit more like her. The Doctor didn't want to wonder but he did. Things went a bit hazy, but they managed to keep Rose safe and stop this Black Sun group. For the time being at least. Still, he had an odd feeling that he was missing something. Had forgotten something. Then again crossing his own timeline was always a bit messy.

All he'd been doing was refuelling. It wasn't fair. Park the TARDIS over the Cardiff rift, open the doors and there she was. He could almost hear the TARDIS laughing at him. At first, it's nice. They go out to lunch and just chat. He knows they're getting some looks. They aren't acting like family and he can see judgement in their eyes. Yeah, he's a dirty old man, but he had a beautiful blonde sitting across from him and smiling.

Blon had been discovered. Rose had broken down, reminding him painfully of how young she was with so much on her shoulders. The Doctor was angry at UNIT, angry at Lethbridge-Stewart, Benton and anyone else who'd put Rose in the position of having to make the hard choices. She cried against his chest and he understood all too well. At least he was able to give her that, understanding.

But it broke down the barriers he'd been building. That initial awkward bit of lust was transforming, had transformed while he'd been trying to forget it had been there. This was less embarrassing now, less horrifying, but even more tragic and impossible. Love was something he liked. Platonic love and friendship were wonderful and something he'd enjoyed with many people. He loved the universe in general even when it was cruel and loved these silly apes more than any of his people have understood.

But this was different. Blon openly asked him about it, mocked the fact that he had feelings for Rose Tyler. It was terrifying, twisted in his gut like a cold knot. The only thing worse that having an inappropriate reaction to a girl he'd known since she was eleven was developing feelings for her. That dirty feeling was back and he prayed to deities he didn't believe in that he hadn't ruined their friendship. At least Rose didn't seem to have imprinted on him that would have only made things worse. The Doctor jus needed some time. Picking up Rose could wait, had to wait. At least that had been the plan.

Yet he'd come back to Earth. Thane was causing trouble again and Rose was right in the middle of all of it. Again. Jeopardy Friendly did not even come close to describing that woman- girl. That girl. He needed to think of her as a girl. Twenty years old was still just a babe to him. Remembering that was important. Then they'd been separated by Thane and the whole time he'd been working his way through the damned traps he'd been worried. Thane was obsessed with Rose. He should have kept her away from him, should have locked in the bloody TARDIS if necessary.

Rose had shot Thane. She was crying a little and in pain. The men with her had died in an electric trap. The Doctor was sorry for that but grateful it hadn't been her. Holding her, cradling her body as he took her outside and away from the grim sight of Thane and those men had made his heart ache. He wanted to make it all better, but he couldn't. All he could do was shelter her injured body with his and feel his own hearts speed up as she relaxed against him.

All the wrong thoughts came to mind. She was soft and warm. Curves in all the right places and clutching at his jumper. His mind hadn't known what to focus on. Thane wasn't a danger, but someone had helped him. Maybe those Black Sun folks. Rose was injured and there were too many soldiers and guns around. But Rose's breasts were pressed against him. All that lust came flooding back, made brighter and hotter by those feelings. Still, he'd stayed with her. They were friends, but it was a special form of torment.

The Doctor stayed. Usually, when the trouble was past he left. This time he didn't. Rose was with UNIT medical. She was fine and would wake up soon, but he found himself staying. No one said anything, but some of the staff didn't seem sure what to do with him sitting at her bedside. Benton had stopped by to check on her. He hadn't been surprised. The Doctor wasn't sure what to make of that. It hadn't been until she was up and moving that he finally left. Even then he'd held her hand and walked with her slowly. He'd held her too long in that hug and it had hit him how long he'd stayed. His ears had probably been red when he finally took off.

Eclipse had ambushed him while he investigated. Japan was far from Rose, but he was on Earth and that always made him think of her. The Doctor wondered how long it would be before this planet didn't make him think of her. They'd been so many humans in his life and yet somehow Rose had become THE human and Earth was HER home. His distraction had made it humiliatingly easy for Eclipse to capture him. At least they didn't seem to know who he was for sure and didn't have the TARDIS. Once they realised that the 'spy' had two hearts he was knocked out and sent away.

When he woke up Rose was there. She was angry, everything hurt, but she was tenderly treating his wounds the best she could. He'd been surprised that she came. She'd just looked stunned at the idea that she wouldn't. The Doctor's hearts had jumped a bit at that look of devotion in her eyes. There were a lot of other things to worry about, to think about, but Rose Tyler looking at him like that. His hearts didn't seem to work quite right anymore.

Thankfully UNIT came. He didn't like being around guns anymore. UNIT soldiers never used to bother him, but now they did. Even Alistair, but his old friend quickly provided him with a distraction. The Doctor focused on Eclipse and not on Rose. They knew about her and fear gripped him. He'd been relieved when the man shot himself, at least he couldn't go after Rose. Marion Beckett, they'd called her, but he decided to leave it alone. Rose would call him if she needed him. She'd proven that before and this time had shown up to rescue him. Embarrassing, but that look in her eyes would stay with him. The Doctor just wished he knew what sort of affection it was. He'd play whatever role she wanted, but knew the one that he desperately wanted. The dangerous one he couldn't have.

Rose did call. There was an infant with a bomb inside her, but all he'd really focused on was Rose calling him. She'd smiled at him and the world had gotten brighter. Her timelines were glowing and it was so tempting to look. It went against his own rules, but he wanted to know. There'd been chaos outside before he could give into that impulse.

The Doctor hated leaving her behind. Hated knowing she was defending them while he helped Skye. It was the smartest course of action and Rose could handle herself, but he still hated it. Worse was he wasn't sure why he hated it. Was it just his normal protectiveness or tied to those feeling. When the Metalkind come crashing in it was only the sound of Rose's voice calling out a warning that kept him from panicking. She was fine, a little shaken from the gas, but he'd fixed that.

Like him Rose had secrets. He didn't like it. There had been references in the past that she'd met other incarnations. Rose couldn't give him details, but she didn't hide it or make a point of sharing. It was just the way it was. But apparently, the Guardians were involved. He didn't want them anywhere near her. If the White Guardian had shown up then good or not he'd had put himself between Rose and the White Guardian. That wasn't all that would have happened. He had questions, so many questions about what they did and more importantly why they didn't do anything during the war. But Rose wasn't bothered by it. She was accepting, always so calm and accepting. Of everything.

Even him. He wanted to ask her more, get answers as to why the Guardians were interested in her, but Rose shrugged off his concerns. She smiled at him, giving him that tongue touched smile that caused heat. His knees threatened to give out, but he kept smiling at her. Their friendly banter had a hint of flirtation to it. At least he thought so, but maybe that was just wishful thinking on his part. She was so beautiful. Her hair was a mess, she looked tired, but standing in the glow of the afternoon sun through the window she looked beautiful. Rose had moved to kiss his cheek, but when Spock beeped he'd turned just enough that her lips brushed his.

The heat exploded. His knees had almost gone out and he knew he'd turned red. Rose had blushed, but she looked a bit pleased. That was almost worse. It tempted him to think that he could get more. He'd shoved his hands in his pockets and retreated to the TARDIS. Running again. To her graduation in theory, but the fear was building. Could he really dare to travel with her? Then again could he leave someone like her on Earth? Would she be safe? Past experience insisted no.

He loved her. There weren't enough curses in the whole of time and space and he'd spent two days just knocking around the TARDIS shouting. Screaming at the universe. He couldn't love Rose Tyler. Attracted to her, sure, he'd accepted that. Rose was a beautiful, confident woman with a smile that threatened to melt his brain. Protective, sure, he had a duty to take care of her. After all, she'd protected him, it was only right. Admiring, well the girl did save Earth on her own fairly routinely. But love. He couldn't do that. It wouldn't go away.

He shouldn't return. Rose could keep the TARDIS key and stay on Earth with UNIT. It would be better that way. This thing wasn't going away. That Slitheen woman had seen it and so had a Dalek. If a Dalek could see it then he was truly lost. And it had seen it. A Dalek had used his love for Rose against them. If she hadn't been so… fantastic then they'd all have been dead. Rose Tyler, so fantastic that she completely changed a Dalek. It should have made him happy, but it just made his chest ache.

What was he doing? Her offer to leave university to travel with him, to stay with him had made both of his hearts stop beating. So when she'd gone to speak with UNIT he did the only thing that made sense. He'd gotten in his box and run. He'd put time and space between them as he tried to gather his senses. Surely Rose hadn't- no that wasn't fair. She knew what she was suggesting, she knew what she was giving up. Rose knew enough of his former companions to know there was no promise of getting back at the right point in time.

He was the wrong man for this. Love had somewhat interested in his fifth self and had he met Rose then maybe something could have happened. His last body before the Time War certainly would have brave enough to pursue her no matter how poorly advised it all was. She was human and would live only a few years compared to him, but his Eighth self had been a romantic at heart. That was gone now, burned away leaving a killer in its wake.

Yet Rose didn't see it that way. She'd thanked him for the universe and there was absolution in her eyes. The guilt drifted away and the echoing void in his mind eased when she took his hand or stood close to him. But he was too old, too jaded and too damaged for someone like her. Rose Tyler deserved everything. He could at least give her the stars for as long as she wanted until someone worthy of her came along. The Doctor half figured it would be some grand king of a galaxy or brilliant artist in the distant future. They'd just better be worthy of her because as much as he knew he shouldn't the Doctor loved her and wouldn't settle for Rose having anything less than what she deserved.

That just wasn't him, no matter how much he might wish it was. He was the wrong man now. If he was completely honest, he'd always been the wrong man. But Rose considered him a friend. He'd keep his promise and let her travel with him. He'd do his best to protect her until she found the right man. She'd healed something inside of him and he owed her for that, even if someday she was going to be the one that shattered it. Yes, he was definitely the wrong man.


	18. Childhood Friends

The Bits in Between

Chapter Eighteen: Childhood Friends

By Lumendea

AN: Takes place right before the final chapter of Child of Earth. Some of you asked where Rose's goodbye with Sharon and Shareen was. The answer was that it made the chapter too long so I decided to expand it and post it here.

…..

The sun was shining down brightly across the patio of the café. All of Cambridge was bustling and busy though most of the locals seemed to be hiding. Rose didn't blame them, it seemed like every hotel and motel was full of visitors for today's ceremony. Just to be safe her own mum had insisted on coming up and staying the night before though Rose was worried that Jackie was afraid of staying in the house.

"How are you taking it all?" Shareen asked.

Their table was thankfully in the corner of the patio with the fence providing some shade. Cups of tea were in front of each girl and Rose was toying with her TARDIS key absentmindly. Sharon and Shareen were seated across from her, warm smiles on both of their faces.

"Excited," Rose said. "Nervous, a bit afraid which surprises me, but also feeling ten feet tall. I'm not really sure." Shaking her head, Rose dropped her hand and took a deep breath. "I'm ready for this, so ready, but the Doctor and I are in different places."

"He's already in love with you," Sharon said. "He's told you so."

"Yeah, but in love and ready to verbalize it, ready to start a relationship are two different things."

"Ture," Shareen agreed. She nodded thoughtfully and Rose hoped that her psychological knowledge would keep to itself, she didn't want to be analyzed today. "It's good that you recognize that. Just be his friend and be yourself Rose. Enjoy seeing everything and living on the TARDIS." 

"Thanks." Rose gave them both a smile. "Honestly, I'm not sure how I would have coped with everything without the pair of you." Her expression softened and she looked at Shareen and Sharon in turn, urging them to see the truth of her words. "Really, I mean it. You've been there for me to talk to, cry with and laugh with as I needed. You knew the whole truth and always guarded it and supported me. I know that couldn't have always been easy so thank you."

Both of her friends looked a little teary and Rose reached out both of her hands across the table. Shareen and Sharon grabbed one each and the three held hands for a long moment. Rose was going to miss them. Their close relationship wasn't what it had once been. They no longer saw each other every day like they had as kids. Shareen and Sharon were rarely dragged into her adventures and they lived together while she'd been an hour away. Yet the distance had never eroded the bond between them. Even knowing that someday they'd be gone and she'd be out of time to see them, Rose didn't regret any of it.

Sniffing, Rose was aware of tears trying to slip out of her own eyes. She looked at her friends and they all giggled nervously, sharing in their mixture of sadness and happiness. Rose was done with school while her friends still had a few more years of medical training ahead of them. They'd be amazing, fantastic even, but she was leaving.

"Stop playing with your key," Shareen said. "You'll be fine Rose." 

"Sorry." Rose forced herself to drop the TARDIS key, letting it fall against her chest. "I'm just nervous."

"I know, you keep saying. Focus on finishing school," Sharon said kindly. "You finished a concurrent degree at Cambridge University. You're the first person in your family to ever go to university and you went big! Give yourself a moment to be proud of that."

Smiling, Rose nodded. That was all true enough. Before the Doctor and aliens had become a constant part of her life, she'd focused on the idea of going to Cambridge. Back then she hadn't been confident that she'd be accepted into one of the most famous schools in the world, but she'd managed it. Exhaling, Rose relaxed back in her seat with a pleased little smile.

"Are you ready to order?" the waiter asked, coming over to their table.

"No," Sharon said. "We're still waiting on someone."

"Very well, I'll check back."

Their waiter smiled and sailed over to the next table. With as busy as the place was, Rose felt a touch guilty. "Hope Mickey doesn't take too long," she said.

"He won't," Sharon said. She tilted her and smiled. "In fact I see our boy coming over now."

Rose turned in her chair and grinned as she caught sight of Mickey entering the patio and weaving his way between all the tables and chairs. "Sorry I'm late girls," Mickey said. He rushed up next to their table, dressed in civilian clothes with sunglasses on. "Hope you haven't waited too long." 

"Hi Mickey!" Rose bounced up from her chair and hugged her old friend tightly. "Thanks for coming!"

"How's your Gran?" Sharon asked, standing up and getting a hug for herself.

"She's fine, harassing the hospital staff. I think the nurses are eager to send her home."

"Ah the old Battle Axe will never change," Shireen observed fondly. "Too bad you couldn't just set her and Jackie on Eclipse."

"That would have been terrifying," Rose said. She shook her head and fondly and they all sat down. "Mum was scary enough trying to claw her way out through the window to get at the diamonds."

Mickey laughed. "I can imagine. Everyone mostly held it together at base, but there were some odd reactions at HQ."

"Odd reactions?" Rose asked, a hint of worry in her voice.

"Uh… let's just say that the enlisted now have a 'It's Raining Diamonds' parody song. I wouldn't' be surprised if it's online soon. It's not bad."

Rose groaned, fighting back hrr amusement while Sharon and Shareen snickered. Mickey laughed warmly and looked at the other girls. "How's she doing?"

"She's nervous, but nothing worse than that," Sharon assured him. "She'll be fine provided she can sit sill through the speeches."

"You brought a book or something right?" Shireen asked, turning her attention to Rose.

"Uh… no, shouldn't I be paying attention."

"You have to sit through speeches from people that I'm certain haven't done, seen or achieved nearly as much as you," Mickey said. "You'll be bored within ten minutes."

"Maybe not," Rose weakly protested.

Her friends just chuckled, exchanging fond glances between them. It made her feel better actually. Sharon and Shireen would be officially training with UNIT now and Mickey would keep an eye on them. Not that Roes was too worried. Benton was still in command of UK UNIT and Kate was being prepared to take over as the first civilian head. They'd be fine.

They chatted about nothing in particular until their waiter came back over. Rose tried not to wonder how long it would be until she saw them all again and focus on the moment. Sharon and Mickey talked about their new significant others and Shareen promised her in a low voice to keep an eye on it. Rose made them promise to call her if it got serious so she could meet them.

Breakfast came quickly, but Rose found a bit difficult to eat. Her stomach kept turning over and she spent more time pushing the eggs and beans around than actually eating them. Mickey was happy to take what she didn't eat, ignoring a glare from Sharon. Rose let the happy familiar talk wash over her. Gradually things turned nostalgic. They talked about Powell Estates though no one had visited the area in some time. They talked about Rose's red bike that she was always seen with for years after she got it. They remembered Sharon breaking her leg and how her cast had wound up covered with pictures and signatures. They discussed the past and the future until finally their plates were empty.

Rose's brand new phone beeped and she grabbed it to check the time. She had a text from her mum telling her that the campus was already crazy. "Uh, I guess it's show time," Rose said. She licked her lips and looked at Sharon and Shireen. "Not sure I'm actually ready for this."

"You are," Shareen assured her.

"Completely," Mickey agreed with a nod. "I'm sure you'll have a lot of fun."

They didn't bother driving. It wasn't so far. The four of them walked back to Shareen's car where Rose's robe was waiting and then headed for the campus on foot. Around them the gothic building rose up into the sunny sky. When she'd first come here, Rose hadn't thought she'd ever get used to them and yet now they were just part of the backdrop. One more thing that had changed.

"This is our exit mark," Mickey said. Sharon and Shareen both grimace a little, but Mickey just smiled at Rose. "You're amazing," Mickey said. "Giving her a tight hug. I'm sorry I have to head right back to London after-"

"I'm just grateful you came to see the ceremony, but I know your Gran will be driving the nurses spare," Rose said. She stepped back and gave him a wide smile. "Just let me know when you're done, alright."

"I will," Mickey promised. "Gran's still fuming that they wouldn't release her."

Rose could imagine, but Rita-Anne's health wasn't so good anymore. What had remained of her eyesight was going downhill fast and being drugged hadn't done her any favours. Still Mickey, pulled her into another hug and kissed her forehead.

"Not your fault, babe," he assure her. "Gran knows that too. She's just grateful that you and Jackie are alright."

"Thanks." Rose sniffed a little and kissed Mickey's cheek. "I'm going to really miss you."

"You'll be too busy to miss me," Mickey teased.

"Never." 

"Well then just be sure to answer that phone of yours," Mickey said. "I promise that I won't only call when UNIT wants to see you."

"Between you, the girls and the companions the Doctor is going to regret upgrading my phone."

"You told me it wasn't all dangerous situations," Mickey said. He looked a touch suspicious now. "Surely downtime is a thing."

"Yeah it is and no it isn't always dangerous," Rose assured him. "I'll keep in touch, don't worry."

"I will," Rose promised. "You take care of yourself."

"I will." His grip tightened for a moment, but then Mickey released her. He smiled knowingly and nodded at Sharon and Shireen. "I'll find us some seats."

Then with one more smile, Mickey turned and walked away, leaving the three girls alone. Rose turned back to them and exhaled slowly, her nervousness suddenly returning.

"You've got everything right?"

"Yeah, I handed my stuff over to Ace this morning," Rose said.

"Alright then,"

Shareen handed Rose the heavy robe. It was too warm outside for something like this, but tradition demanded in. Rose pulled it on over her dark jeans and blouse. Behind her, Sharon was fixing nervously fixing her curls. Her fellow students were lining up for their seat arrangements and Rose knew that her mum and the others were already in place.

"You're done," Sharon said. "All ready to go off into time and space."

"Yeah." Rose tried not to fidget. She knew that she needed to join the others, but she wanted to have a few more moments with her best mates. "I'll miss you two the most I think."

"We'll miss you," Shareen said. "But you'll visit, yeah?"

"Of course," Rose promised. "Even if I have to take over the TARDIS." 

"Well don't make a habit of that," Sharon laughed. "Don't want the TARDIS disliking you."

They hugged again, Rose putting an arm around each of her best friends. No one said anything as the weight of the moment settled over them. There was nothing more to say. This was goodbye, but it wasn't. They knew what was waiting for her and were just as excited. Yet it was still hard. Then again, goodbyes no matter how brief always were.


	19. No Winner

The Bits in Between

By Lumendea

Chapter Nineteen: No Winner

AN: This takes place during Child of Earth after Chess Match. This one is dedicated to Kayfoxtrot who put this into my head.

…..

"Black there is no way to win tic-tac-toe," Rose said. Her patience was running thin and Black was glaring at the sheet of paper. Honestly it was amazing that it hadn't burst into flame. "Really you can only win if the other player makes a mistake."

"It is not impossible to win Miss Tyler," Black growled. "It is a question of the right starting position. The belief that it is impossible to win is a false one."

"Fine, okay maybe that's true." Rose sighed and rubbed between her eyes. She couldn't quite remember how this had started, but now she was stuck at her flat table across from the Black Guardian. "But do you really think that I'm going to mess up?"

"We have been playing for over an hour." Black smirked a little. "Eventually you will slip. You are only human."

"You're betting on my boredom to make me lose?" Rose narrowed her eyes at him. "Seriously Black? All this over a chess match."

"I dislike losing."

"I'm aware of that." Rose rolled her eyes. She stood up from the kitchen table and stretched. "I need more tea if you're going to be stubborn about this." Rose paused and looked at Black who was now looking at her with a hint of disapproval over the interruption. "Would you like some tea?"

Black looked surprised at the question which only made Rose smile. She chalked it up to missing the Doctor. Ever since her future-self had presumably returned home she didn't have him as a visitor. It just made her flat feel too big and empty. Then Black nodded even as he eyed her suspiciously.

"Relax," Rose said. "I don't keep poison in my flat."

"It takes more than that to kill a Guardian anyway," Black replied. There was something in his tone that was almost sad, but Rose didn't ask. The Black Guardian wouldn't answer questions like that. Instead she turned on her kettle and pulled down another mug. "Three sugars."

"You like it sweet then." Turning, Rose smiled back at him, properly amused now. "Interesting."

"Don't read too much into it," Black said.

Rose returned to the table with the tea, setting down in front of the Black Guardian. He took a sip and nodded in what may have actually been approval. Holding in her amusement, Rose was silent as Black cleared the tic tac toe grid once again. Surely that was a waste of his Guardian abilities, but then Rose didn't know what rules there were. And this was the Black Guardian she was dealing with, rules weren't exactly his thing. She was probably lucky he was fixated on winning legitimately and hadn't turned gravity around in her flat or something like that. Chaos was unpredictable.

They played another game. It was a tie once again with neither able to achieve three in a row. Rose wondered what the rest of the universe would think of this. The Black Guardian locked in tic tac toe combat with a human barely in her twenties.

"This is a silly game Black," Rose said. "We could play something else if you're really that bored."

"I'm not leaving until I win."

"I have work to do!" Rose protested. "And I need to eat and sleep! Unlike some people!"

"Guardians do eat and sleep," Black informed her. He rolled his eyes. "Just not as much as you humans."

Rose blinked in surprise at the offered information. It wasn't often the Guardian actually really told her anything, but she recovered quickly. "Fine then, but you can't stay out of stubbornness!"

"Yes I can." Black gave her an odd dark smile that was unpleasant to look at. "You will just have to swallow your pride if you want to me to leave anytime soon."

"It's tic-tac-toe!"

"And I'm going to win."

Glaring at him, Rose picked her pencil back up as the Black Guardian waved his hand over the paper. The earlier marks vanished leaving a blank grid for them to work with. She took a deep breath and tried not to think about the homework she needed to do. Instead she marked an X in the upper left hand corner. Black put an O directly below so Rose took the middle. Smirking, Black put another O on the far right column bottom to block her. Rose looked at the paper for a moment and then grinned.

Writing an X in the top right hand corner she grinned. It took Black a moment and then his eyes narrowed up at her. She had two ways to win: across the top and a diagonal from top tight to bottom left.

"Come on Black," Rose said. "Finish the game and go. I have got to get some homework done." He glared at her and then vanished from the flat. "Quitting before the end? Coward!" Rose called out to the emptiness with a deep sense of satisfaction.


	20. Neighbors

Bits in Between

Chapter Twenty: Neighbors

By Lumendea

AN: This takes place after the end of Child of Earth.

…..

Sarah Jane Smith hadn't thought much of the moving lorry when it had pulled up down the road. That house had been on the market for months and she hadn't really been concerned. Just as long as the new residents left her alone. She just hoped that they didn't have young children. Driving down Bannerman Road was bad enough with all the trees, high fences and joggers as it was. If someone had told her that the lorry arriving marked the beginning of change in her life she would have thought them daft.

The reality was that while Sarah Jane was brave, insightful and highly intelligent she lacked a certain self-perspective. Her aunt had always been a great source of inspiration to her. A respected scientist and single woman who took her in after the deaths of her parents and never made one sound of regret. Sarah Jane had modeled herself on that. She'd become a journalist despite some of the old guard men making displeased sounds and had written many award winning articles.

And that was without ever breathing a word about aliens or the Doctor. At the time she'd been ready to leave the TARDIS. She'd even snapped at the Doctor that she had to go, but then they'd said goodbye and he'd dropped her off. Given that he returned to UNIT over and over again and the Brigadier just took regeneration with barely a shrug she'd expected to see him again. Maybe he'd pop around for tea in a year or so or tempt her back into the TARDIS for a bit.

But he didn't. The Doctor didn't return. He left a package for her containing K-9 who'd helped her in some investigations and saved her life a few times, but he'd never returned. K-9 couldn't tell her anything about where he and what had happened. A dark dread that he'd sent K-9 as some sort of last message crept in. He was dead, he had to be. He'd never come back and given her K-9 to keep her safe because he wouldn't be around to do it anymore.

Expect he wasn't. She'd gone on living her life with the grief of the Doctor's death always in the back of her mind. Sarah Jane could admit now that she'd kept others at a distance. She had some friends, but she never told them the whole truth and over the years even her contact with UNIT faded. Never marrying, barely dating expect when someone forced her and not entertaining the idea of children, she'd just kept going from story to story, from challenge to challenge.

And it hadn't been back until that lorry showed up. The Tylers were nice, a bit different with the young barely adult daughter buying the house. Jackie Tyler was very blonde, had a rough way about her and no filter. Sarah Jane honestly rather liked that last part, but she was also a gossip and it hadn't taken Jackie long to agree with Gita Chandra that she was miserable old woman in her big house. Sarah Jane hadn't cared and had avoided the two women.

But it hadn't stayed that way. Rose Tyler, a girl she'd originally dismissed as nothing more than a young successful woman turned up during her investigation into the Gorgon's Circle. That moment when Rose pulled her into that side room and put a hand over her mouth was a critical moment in her life. It was the third major changing point in her life.

The first had the death of her parents which had resulted in her dear aunt raising her. The second had been meeting the Doctor. Here was the third, a renewed connection to the Doctor and the amazing life in the stars she'd left behind.

It was bitter in a way. To know that the Doctor was still out there, but had never returned. Sure he'd sent K-9, but she'd been sure that was a final goodbye before something horrible happened. Ian and Barbara had each other and Rose was so bright-eyed that at first Sarah Jane didn't think she really understood what her life was about.

But time passed. Rose wasn't around all the time, but suddenly her life expanded. There wasn't just work now, there were people to talk to and laugh with. There were others who properly understood that madness of that man in his blue box. She'd met the Doctor again and seen him with Rose. The suspicion didn't totally settle in then, but there was something there. Something that allowed the Doctor not to be worried about the apparently out of temporal synch relationship. It was closure and Sarah Jane gave into the fourth major crossroad in her life: Johnny Chesterton.

Happiness wasn't elusive anymore and life just kept changing. There were more adventures, but her favorite was adopting Luke and later Skye. They were a challenge unlike anything else and they both saw the planet with such wonder. She smiled more in a day than she used to in a month. The lonely woman of Bannerman Road was gone and in her place someone who was happy.

Finding out about Rose and the Doctor had been a shock, but there wasn't the jealousy that she expected. She had Johnny and somehow Rose and the Doctor just fit. Sarah Jane knew that Rose would look after their friend and he after her. She was able to be happy for them even if she was a bit irritated at Rose for keeping secrets even though she did understand a bit.

Of course with no longer being the crazy lonely woman of Bannerman Road came the neighbors. With Rani being her unofficial journalism apprentice, Gita always wanted to chat and check in. It was flattering that Gita thought she was a good mother. Jackie was a little harder to read. There was a sharpness to the woman that made her hesitate. Rose didn't see much of herself in her mother, but Sarah Jane saw enough to know that Jackie wasn't a soft woman.

No Jackie Tyler wasn't a soft woman. She wasn't hard, she loved Rose fiercely but the pair were passing ships. They cared, but didn't have much in common expect their stubbornness and determination to just get through the storms.

Still as the TARDIS vanished with Rose finally onboard, Sarah Jane invited Jackie to ride back to London with them. The sad look in the woman's eyes was enough to break her own heart. She'd tried to give them space, but she'd heard their last exchange. Jackie had swallowed down everything that Sarah Jane was sure she wanted to say for Rose's sake. Sarah Jane hoped that if ever faced anything like this with Luke or Skye that she could be so loving and let go. So when they made it back to London, she joined Jackie for a cuppa.

"Will she be safe?" Jackie asked once they were seated in the Tyler's kitchen.

Sarah Jane took a sip of the tea, Jackie really did make a wonderful cuppa. "Normally yes," Sarah Jane finally said. "But not always Jackie. Rose will face frightening things with the Doctor." Jackie made a sound of pain and horror. "But she will also have the joy of looking out over a world and knowing she helped save it. She'll have the reassurance of knowing she's helping others, seeing amazing things and traveling with one of the best beings to ever live." Sarah Jane paused, wondering how much she should say.

"She's in love with him," Jackie groaned. "My Rose… she's in love with that alien."

Smiling, Sarah Jane almost laughed at herself. Of course Jackie knew. She was a Mum. Sarah Jane had learned all too well over the last few years that somethings a mother just knew about her children. It hadn't taken long for her to learn Luke's moods or Skye's tells. Reaching across the table, she took Jackie's hand and squeezed.

"Yes, but Jackie the Doctor is in love with her too." Sarah Jane looked towards the window, feeling a slight pain in her chest. It was sort of regret, but not quite. It couldn't be regret because she had Johnny who thought she was beautiful and brilliant and they had their two beautiful and brilliant children. "And he protected me, protected all of us fiercely, but he will protect Rose even more so. He is in love with Rose, just as much as she is with him."

"I'm not sure that's reassuring," Jackie sighed. Then she shook her head and looked back at Sarah Jane. "Well enough of that. How are Skye's music lessons going?"


	21. Didn't Mean to Say That

Bits in Between

Chapter Twenty-One: Didn't Mean to Say That

By Lumendea

AN: This takes place after The Tyler Factor episode The Dreaming. I always meant to put this into an episode, but it never fit properly.

…..

Rose enjoyed talking with the other companions. She always had, but Ace was her favorite. Lately Sarah Jane tended to slip into 'mum' mode too often and as much as Rose adored her godson, she knew most of the things Sarah Jane talked about already. Luke usually told her his god news personally after all. Ace on the other hand had interesting stories to tell or nice bits of news from around the planet.

"Glad to hear that everything is good on your end," Ace said with a grin. "I worry that you'll end up in the hospital." Ace shook her head and laughed. "Imagine the Doctor sitting at your bedside, UNIT wouldn't know what to do with that."

"That's already happened," Rose replied. She tilted back in her desk chair and enjoyed Ace's widening eyes. "And yeah, UNIT usually isn't sure what to make of it, but they give him space and does what he says."

"The Doctor as a boyfriend." Ace chuckled. "That's never going to not seem odd."

"Hey!"

"Oh, I acknowledge that you're probably the most perfect match for him, Rose, but still." Ace leaned back in her own chair. "Still just seems weird to me, but I'm glad you're happy." 

"I am," Rose said. "And to give the Time Lord credit, the dates are incredible."

"Yeah and my boyfriend and I-" Ace suddenly froze with wide eyes. "I mean-"

"No, no, no," Rose said. She leaned forward and eyed the web camera intently. "I heard you, don't try to hide it! Not with how much you poked at my relationship status!"

"I stopped," Ace protested.

"Picture," Rose demanded. She crossed her arms and stared Ace down. "I'm sure you have one."

Ace huffed, but reached out of view of the screen to pick up a frame. She looked down at it for a moment with a slight smile before turning it to reveal the photograph. They were on a pier with the ocean behind them and a sunny sky. Ace was in her old coat with her long brown hair blowing in the wind and a wide smile on her face. There was a tall man next to her with sunglasses on, but Rose could see his longer brown hair, pronounced nose and square jawline. Something about him tugged at her memory.

"Wait a tic," Rose gasped. "That's a Jones isn't it?" Grimacing, Ace moved the photograph away. "I recognize those features. He looks like Jo's husband. She's tried to set me up with enough of her grandsons to know that jaw." Rose grinned at Ace with amusement and disbelief. "You're dating one of Jo's sons!"

"Don't tell her," Ace hissed. "Rose, please don't tell her that Oliver and I are dating."

"Oliver?" Rose repeated. "Don't know him, but why not, Ace? Jo would be thrilled!"

"Exactly, Jo would be thrilled." Ace groaned and rubbed along her eyes for a moment. "I adore her, Rose, we all do, but she can be a bit…excitable."

"She'd start planning your wedding the moment she heard," Rose said in realization. "Yeah… I see your point." 

"Don't get me wrong, I adore Oliver, but we don't need his mother pushing us," Ace said. "So will you keep it a secret, at least for now?"

"Yeah, I will," Rose promised. "I understand not being ready for everyone to know about your romance just yet."

Ace's shoulders relaxed in relief and she smiled gratefully. "Thanks, Rose. If things keep going well then maybe in a few months… well, at least someday we'll let Jo know."

"How did you meet?"

"Oliver actually works in New York City, environmental awareness, and was a representative of the Jones' work for one of our grants," Ace explained. "After the business was resolved, we went out for a bite. So I could catch up on how Jo was doing, but we had a lot in common." Ace shrugged a bit, but there was a soft smile on her face. "We went to a gig and had a lot of fun. He asked to see me again and I said yes."

"So how long have you been seeing him?"

"About four months now," Ace admitted. There was a faint blush on her cheeks. "Pretty much my longest relationship ever, but he knows all about the Doctor and the TARDIS thanks to his grandmother. It's a relief. I don't have to worry about secrets and if he's ready for me to tell him." 

"I'm happy for you," Rose said honestly. She couldn't help but grin at Ace's face. "But be warned that it can be hard to keep secrets from Jo. For a sweetie, she's pretty darn stubborn when she wants something."

"I'm aware," Ace chuckled. "And is very good at talking you in circles."

"She's disarming," Rose agreed. "Looks completely sweet and harmless." 

"But capable of taking you down and totally fine with being thrown in prison," Ace added.

They both laughed and Rose shifted in front of her computer. "Ace, if you and Oliver do get really serious, elope. You're not wrong, Jo would probably be worse than my mum was if one of her sons was marrying a companion." Rose shivered a little. "Given how aggressively, she tried to set me up with one."

"Trust me, I've always considered that," Ace agreed. "So if you and the Doctor ever get a call to meet me in Vegas, I expect you to come."

"You've only known him four months so hopefully not soon."

"Jo married Clifford after knowing him like two days," Ace retorted.

"Might have been three," Rose replied. "I'm not sure."

"Anyway, so no you know," Ace said with a dismissive way. "So how are things on your end. Save the world lately?" 

"On a fairly regular basis."


	22. Her Mother

Bits in Between

Chapter Twenty-Two: Her Mother

By Lumendea

AN: Athena's POV after her creation in the future and before her appearance in The Tyler Factor. I got requests for more introspections from the Doctor and Rose's kids so here you are.

…..

She didn't have to. It was one of the first things that Athena really thought about Rose Tyler. She didn't have to be that like and do that for her. When she'd stepped out of the pod Athena had felt a rush of energy and excitement as all the knowledge settled. They'd handed her the weapon and given her the first of many orders. It hadn't bothered her, she'd known what she was made for and had been prepared.

Still, she looked at her parent. Her single parent and smirked as she greeted him. She just couldn't resist. There had been a nagging little voice urging her to have some fun and cause a bit of trouble. Her dad had looked at her with a mix of awe and almost horror. The horror only grew, but Rose had been there. A harbor in the storm of messy emotions both she and her dad were feeling. Rose had been a bridge between them as she learned how much she was like her father and how much that had made him uncomfortable.

Athena: born from her head of her father and a goddess of both wisdom and war. The knowledge to fight tempered with the wisdom to know when not to. That had been Rose's wish for her and teamed with her father's words had helped her change the course of the life written for her. She'd decided not to kill them, not to embrace war without wisdom. Instead, she listened and joined her father in searching for answers.

They found them and it had been glorious. Running had been a revelation and the world suddenly was brighter and bigger. Two hearts pounded in her chest and she smiled with glee. The world wasn't just war, there were things to learn and discover. She rather liked the learning and loved the running. Rose had just smiled at her, glowing with the same pride that her father had. Almost like a mother. Some part of her programming informed her that humanoids who didn't come from a machine usually had two parents: a mother and a father. And Rose was sort of like her mother. The idea made Athena nervous, happy, and uneasy all at once.

But Rose didn't have to be. Sure she didn't have a mother, but Rose was under no obligations to her. She didn't carry any of Rose's DNA, but she'd stepped forward and defended her to the Doctor. Welcomed her even before he had and helped him consider her as something more than just an echo. There had been conflict on the Doctor's face, but Rose had soothed it away. He'd muttered the name Astra, a name that wouldn't make sense for several years, but Rose had just smiled. Rose had called her daughter first, had introduced her like that first. She didn't have to, but she had.

Athena loves her dad, thinks he's clever and wonderful and they understand each other. There are quiet moments when they don't even have to talk and the moments where he teaches her something new and glorious. But Rose is different. Rose is nurturing in a way that her dad just isn't, Rose wants her to learn who she is from her actions rather than studying the history of the Time Lords and Rose never doubts her. Rose is Mum. She's everything that Athena thinks a Mum is from television and literature. And the first time she called her that Rose had smiled.

She didn't have to be her Mum, but she always was. Even when it came time for Astra to be born Rose's soft glances and hugs had reassured her that she wasn't going to lose her Mum. She was just gaining a little sister. And when her Mum was kidnapped, she was more than happy to let the warrior out a little more. She was Athena, born from her father with the knowledge of war and the power of wisdom and the Silence were going to regret ever taking her Mum.


	23. Adam Tyler

Bits in Between

Chapter Twenty-Three: Adam Tyler

By Lumendea

AN: Adam Tyler's POV in End of the World.

…..

Adam Tyler strode down the elegant stone corridor with a look of grim determination. His rather impressive part Time Lord brain was spinning with everything he needed to do. A familiar itch to jump into the action was creeping up his spine, but another instinct was softly warning him to stay out of his grandfather's way. This was Grandad and Gran's first real trip together. They were just starting out on sorting out their timelines.

Thanks to his Verlan heritage, he could see the golden strands of time spreading out around the platform. Tiny threads, just waiting to be tugged in the right direction or snipped by the wrong choice. His grandfather saw them with concentration, but to Adam, they were always there. Spinning around the world, circling around people and bundling up around those who were the most important. His own Grandmother was a knot of them. So young, barely starting out and yet already so important. He needed to be careful and he knew it. The last thing he wanted to do was accidentally snip one of those lines himself.

Not that he'd been able to resist saying hello to Gran. There was something deeply comforting about her always knowing them. Her knowledge of timelines, at least of her own timeline and the family timeline, was a bit legendary. Grandad would whine about it at family get-togethers and she'd smile before leaning over to kiss his cheek.

In an ever-changing universe, that was comforting. Gran knew them and would always love them, no matter the time period they were in. Sometimes, he fancied that he could sneak into the Tyler flat when she was a baby and hold her and she'd still somehow know him. It was an emotional thought, but he allowed himself that.

A smile tugged at his lips even as he heard the soft clicking of the metallic spiders in the wall next to him. It really was funny how twisted Gran's timeline was: Gordian knot indeed and his time sense was even more refined than Grandad's. He turned a corner and found a young woman with blue skin kneeling on the floor. She looked up at him in surprise before dropping her eyes. Adam offered her a soft smile. Time to get the staff out of harm's way. He'd leave the shields to his grandparents.

Honestly the End of Earth. He wasn't sure what Grandad was thinking. This wasn't the way to impress a girl. Adam had a moment of gratitude for his own existence and that his Gran wasn't the sort to scare easy. If he thought he'd get away with it, he'd tease his grandfather the next time he saw him. But the new curly grey incarnation of his grandfather was just as happy to argue with the family as he was piloting the TARDIS. Though, he still enjoyed family hugs as much as he grumbled about it.

"Excuse me," he greeted. "I'm Adam Tyler." She nodded, still not speaking and Adam almost rolled his eyes. "You have permission to speak."

"Thank you, sir," she said. "What can I help you with?"

"What is your name?" he asked first.

"Rafalow, sir."

"There seems to be a problem in the internal systems, Rafalow," Adam said.

"I'll pass that on-"

"No," Adam said. "I don't want anyone going in to fix it."

Rafalow blinked at him in confusion. "But aren't you the sponsor, sir?"

"I am, but I believe that this is an act of sabotage and it is being investigated. In the meantime, as I have rented the platform I don't want any staff in the interior. Not until we know what is happening."

"But sir-"

"Regulation delta four, section 17 gives the renter of the platform full authority over staff and equipment during the period of their event provided they are not seeking to do damage."

"Yes," Rafalow agreed softly. "That's true."

"And I am not trying to do harm," Adam promised. He offered her a soft smile. "Please send the message on. No one goes into the vents, service corridors, or plumbing. For their own safety."

"Yes, sir," Rafalow said. She nodded and gathered up her tools and stood up. "Do you need anything else, sir?"

"From you? No," he rubbed his hands together as the platform shuddered again. "But I think it's time to check on the steward." He eased up on his shields just enough to feel the presence of his Grandfather coming closer. Adam quickly replayed his grandmother's story in his head and nodded. "Yes, it's time for me to reappear."


	24. The Knighting of Rose Tyler

The Bits in Between

Chapter Twenty-Four: The Knighting of Rose Tyler

By Lumendea

AN: This takes place after Daughter of the World. I've had a lot of requests for this and finally got a scene written that I like. Sorry it was in writing limbo for so long.

…..

Rose wasn't sure what a person was supposed to wear to be knighted. Alistair had worn his uniform and most men probably wore fancy suits. Rose hesitated to wear a dress just in case. It might have only been a week since the Qreiz'elt were defeated, but it wasn't too soon for something else to cause trouble. Rose had no intention of fighting off aliens in heels. So she let Sharon and Shireen drag her out shopping for a pants suit and dressier boots.

Her Mum was over the moon about all of it. Ever since the incident, she had been oddly patient with Rose and actually asked occasional questions about UNIT and aliens. Rose didn't think it would last long, but the peace it brought between them was nice. Jackie had gone shopping herself and found a horrible pink outfit that looked like it belonged at one of those garden parties that Jackie liked to read about. She looked pretty good in it but reminded Rose too much of the other Jackie causing a near panic attack the first time Rose saw her in it.

No one could know about the knighting of course or at least the full reason for it. She was officially being honored for her service to UNIT with no mention of the Qreiz'elt in the public record. Harriet Jones insisted that the Queen wouldn't mind and she didn't need to worry about Torchwood, but Rose just didn't worry.

So now Rose was in an elegant small salon waiting for the Prime Minister and Queen. Thus far, Harriet was holding onto her job which was a relief. Her final speech about the crisis and handing over evidence of the darker dealings had earned her a boost to her popularity. Rose just hoped it lasted, she was leaving Earth soon and would feel better knowing that someone with some sanity was in a top position.

"I don't understand why you don't want it public," Jackie huffed. "You saved the world."

"Yes, and I want to be left alone so I can do it again if I need to."

"That doesn't mean-"

"Mum," Rose interrupted gently. "It's okay. I prefer it this way. I will have a public claim to the title, but the details don't need to be known."

"Gita was curious as to what all the fuss was about," Jackie said. "Haven't owned a dress like this…" Jackie trailed off and laughed. "Well, I've never owned a dress like this."

The doors opened again and Jackie jumped off the sofa she's been seated on. In walked Benton, Alistair, and Malcolm along with, to her great surprise, the Tenth Doctor and Jack. All five of them were chatting with easy going smiles. Well, four of them were. Malcolm looked like he was mere moments from fainting out of excitement. The Doctor caught her eye and smiled. Rose's heart might have jumped, but she stayed in her place by Jackie.

"Mum," Rose said. "You remember Brigadier Benton." She blinked. "I can't recall if you've ever met General Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart. They are both good friends at UNIT."

Jackie nodded to them, but the slight curl of her lip wasn't' exactly friendly. Rose looked at the Doctor and Jack, unsure of how to introduce them. She really wasn't ready to try and tell her mum that she had a boyfriend, that he was an alien, or try to lay the groundwork for explaining regeneration.

"And you remember Jack, I'm sure."

"Yes," Jackie said. "I remember him."

She glared and Jack rubbed his jaw, getting a sympathetic look from Benton and the Doctor. Given Alistair's lack of response, Rose figured that he had yet to receive a Tyler slap. That was something. Jackie's gaze jumped to the Doctor and she was about to ask when the double doors at the far side of the room opened. A smiling Harriet Jones strode in with Ganesh at her side. Rose grinned, both in pleasure at seeing her and the distraction right in time.

"Congratulations of on remaining Prime Minister, Harriet," Rose said. She beamed at Harriet Jones who stepped forward to hug her tightly.

"Oh you precious thing," Harriet said. Releasing Rose, she shook her head fondly. "I blame you for that. My grand speech apparently had a big impact." Harriet paused and reached out to squeeze Rose's hand. "That wasn't why I made it, of course, I hope you know that."

"I do," Rose assured her. "Your sincerity was obvious; I think that more than anything touched people."

Harriet rewarded her with another beaming smile. "The Queen will be here soon. I know that you didn't want a huge fuss, but she's hoping to have you join her for tea afterward."

"Tea," Rose repeated. "With the Queen?"

"It's fine, Rose," the Doctor's voice said behind her. "She's really very nice and has wonderful nibbles."

"Who are you again?" Jackie asked.

Rose turned to find her mother glaring at the Doctor who didn't seem to know how to deal with her. Alistair thankfully came to the rescue.

"This is Doctor John Smith, he's one of our scientific advisors." Alistair looked at Rose. "I'm sorry that not all of your UNIT friends could be here."

"I understand," Rose said. "I didn't want a big thing and it's important to keep all positions manned."

"We'll make a military mind out of you yet, Tyler."

The Doctor snorted, earning a dark look from Alistair. Grinning at Alistair, the Doctor rubbed the back of his neck and shifted back. Rose smiled at him and smoothed down her blouse, suddenly even more nervous.

Everything moved quickly after that. The Queen entered, dressed in a soft green dress and to Rose's surprise wearing a crown. Harriet was respectful while introducing them, but Rose was unable to speak. Her mouth was too dry. It was silly, she'd met plenty of famous people. Maybe this was just part of growing up in England. She'd been raised with respect and had never expected this.

Kneeling, Rose tried not to fidget as the Queen began to speak. She knew that she should be paying attention, should be listening to the speech, but the nervous energy was too much. Fighting the urge to look at the Doctor or her friends, Rose held back nervous giggles. She could hear her mother's barely restrained squeals as her own heart tried to pound out of her chest.

The weight of the sword on her shoulders was unexpected. Rose hadn't been sure that they actually used those. Maybe it was special for her because she was actually a warrior. Rose told her brain to shut up but it didn't. Then it was over and she stood with the Queen actually smiling gently at her. Managing a thank you, Rose was at a loss and the Doctor was chuckling behind her.

Harriet walked out of the room with the Queen towards the salon where tea was apparently waiting. Jackie was trailing after them, beside herself in excitement. Rose finally exhaled and the Doctor caught her hand. Jack winked at her, drawing a curious glance from Benton. Rose just shook her head fondly at Jack. She wasn't even going to try to explain her friend to Benton. The Doctor's grasp on her hand tightened and he drew her a little closer to him.

"Honestly it's Jack," Rose whispered.

"Exactly," the Doctor muttered.

"So, you haven't met Mrs. Tyler yet," Alistair said. He sounded amused.

"Jackie doesn't know about me and Rose," the Doctor said. He shrugged a little. "She's not very… aware of the complexities of time travel. We'll meet… properly soon." He flinched and Rose guessed that it wasn't a pleasant memory. "But eventually, we'll get on fine. Haven't had that kind of hostility from her in years." He grimaced and shuddered, but then looked at Rose. "But today's about you, Rose. What do you want to do? Either before or after we contain your mother."

Rose couldn't help it. The nerves finally caught up with her and she started laughing. Muffling her giggles into the Doctor's shoulder, she smiled when he wrapped an arm around her. She caught Alistair, Benton, and Jack all smiling warmly at them and sighed in relief. Exciting, but Rose would be just as happy when this was done. She really wasn't much for being the center of attention. Still, she really did feel deeply grateful and honored. Thanks wasn't necessary, but it was nice sometimes.


	25. Fortuna

The Bits in Between

Chapter Twenty-Five: Fortuna

By Lumendea

AN: This takes place after Travels in Time and before the start of the Christmas Ghosts. I'm sorry to say that this is your update for the weekend. I fell on ice and pinched a nerve in my arm so typing is difficult at the moment. Don't worry, I'm recovering nicely so I should be back on schedule next week!

…..

"I was aiming for Christmas," the Doctor muttered. "Could've just gone back into the TARDIS."

"Nope," Rose said. She turned her brilliant smile on the Doctor. "Skye wanted a day out."

The Doctor rolled his eyes, but he did smile a little as they walked along the street towards the British Museum. It was strange. He and Rose were walking along, hand and hand down the pavement while Sarah Jane and Johnny tried to keep Skye from running off ahead of them. Luke was shaking his head and walking with his grandparents behind them. The Doctor wondered if they were expecting him to make a run for it.

They reached the staircase, and Skye suddenly spun around and raced towards Rose. Skye grabbed Rose's hand and started tugging as hard as she slight twelve-year-old girl would allow. Rose allowed herself to be led up the stairs of the British Museum. Barbara chuckled warmly and followed, pausing long enough to drop a few pounds into the donation box.

"What is going on?" the Doctor asked.

"You'll see," Barbara said. "Skye and I discovered it on one of our afternoons out."

"Gran and I come here every third Sunday," Skye explained happily, still leading Rose. "You'll be glad that we showed you."

They ignored the other patrons in the museum and Rose allowed her goddaughter to lead her through the first few rooms with a small smile on her face. Then they reached one of the statue rooms. Rose had never spent much time here. While the statues were pleasant enough, she'd always found them a bit dull with their lack of color and sense of movement compared to later Renaissance pieces.

But then they stopped in front a particular statue and Skye looked at her expectantly. The statue was that of a woman in a Roman style dress who was missing one arm. It was on a small low stand that allowed them to move around it if they wished. Rose had been in this room plenty of times and never noticed anything unusual, but as Skye grinned at her and Barbara looked between the statue and Rose, she saw it.

"It's me," Rose said.

"Blimey," Ian said. He blinked in shock at the statue. "It is Rose."

"Jackie will love this," Sarah Jane added. "We should have brought her."

"It's…" Rose struggled for what to say. "Wow."

"I know!" Skye jumped up and down in excitement until her mother stilled her with firm hands on her shoulders. "It looks just like you."

Rose pulled her hand away from Skye and stepped closer to the statue. The Doctor was beside her in an instant and began to circle the statue. Rose just kept staring at the face. She knew those features, and they were remarkably exact. The slope of her nose was right, the shape of her eyes was spot on, and the slight smile was familiar from the mirror.

Her right arm was missing on the statue, her dominant hand, and her sword arm. It was just a statue, but there was something very unsettling about seeing yourself missing an arm. She touched her bracelet and flexed her fingers. Then she spotted another detail. Thanks to the style that had her long hair piled atop the statue's head, the ears were left clearly visible. The statue had earrings.

Rose took off one of the small rose shaped earrings that she'd picked up at an alien market and held it up near the statue's ears for inspection. It was exactly alike, and she shook her head in disbelief.

"Can I see?" Skye asked.

Nodding, Rose handed the earring down to the girl and moved closer to the Doctor who was staring at the statue's backside with a bit too much intensity. She glanced at the statue's bum and felt her cheeks heat. If the statue was accurate and then she was looking pretty good.

"Doctor?"

"It's a bit odd," the Doctor said.

"What is?" Rose asked.

"For statues like this, they often made the torsos separately and then added the head later. It was early mass production. Apparently, the sculptor was so enamored with you that you were the model for the whole thing."

"But it is Rose," Barbara said firmly. "She was the model, correct."

"I'd say yes," the Doctor said. He looked at Skye who was comparing the earrings with great interest. "And I'd say that we're due to have you model for it."

"Now?" Rose asked.

The Doctor grinned, and she knew that he was eager for a chance to escape the domesticity. He grabbed her hand as his eyes glinted madly.

"No time like the present!"

Then they were off, rushing towards the entrance of the museum. Behind them, Barbara huffed, and Ian outright laughed. Skye held up Rose's earring that she'd left behind with confusion. She called for Rose to come and take it back, but it was too late. They were already gone.


End file.
